


ENSÉÑAME A COGER

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, A - Freeform, M/M, Sexo, Smegma, Socks, Sports, Stiles, Sucio, armpits, axilas, bromas, caliente, coger, correr, culos, deek, dirty - Freeform, enseñame, esmegma, fetichista, frutas, hale - Freeform, pene - Freeform, pito, polla, sudor, verga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Stiles se aproxima a los dieciocho años y ya está cansado de ser el único virgen del grupo. Cuando ya está seguro de que en la siguiente fiesta del fin de semana perderá su virginidad y  tendrá sexo con Sandy, una de las chicas con la que comparte mesa en clases de química, entra en pánico.No sabe qué hacer, como moverse o donde debe poner sus manos y en un acto de desesperación llama a Derek, contándole su problemática, y  este como buen consejero decide enseñarle todo al chico virgen quien logrará disfrutando de una forma inesperada.





	1. El virgen

La verdad, ya me tenían cansado con jueguito estúpido una y otra vez. Lo mismo se repetía a inicios, recesos y salida de clases. Ya me tenían con mis cogones hinchados. Les juro que si no hubiera sido por Lydia ya le hubiera ha acomodado la mandíbula a Scott.  
Pero claro, ahí estaba Lydia haciéndome calamar para evitar problemas  
Yo ya me había hartado de la bromita “del virgen” y la verdad hasta yo me tenía coraje por seguir siendo virgen, pro que seamos honestos, la mayoría de niños de 14 años ya han cogido como conejos y uno aquí todo puro y casto.  
Como sea, el hecho es que yo tenía una fiesta este mismo fin de semana, es decir dos días después de hoy y los nervios ya me habían atacado.  
Muchos dicen que hacer el amor es algo normal y parte de la vida. Pero coño, yo no tenía ni puta idea de lo que debía hacer. Pasaba las horas de clases mirando por la ventana e imaginando lo desastroso que seria. Incluso me imagine todo e hice un boceto de todo lo que debía ocurrir: besos, caricias, besos más calientes, tocar más a profundidad. Desvestirnos, ponerme el condón y meterlo.  
Pero claro, cada vez que lo repetía, porque trataba de memorizarlo, se me olvidaba una o dos cosas.  
La vaina aquí, es que yo estaba muerto de miedo. Estaba enculillado. Y necesitaba cierta ayuda. Y fui a buscarla.  
La primera a la que acudí fue a Lydia, quien comprendió mi situación y me dio ciertos tips como jugar con los pezones de Sandy y agárrales las tetas. Ella también me dijo que le gustaba que le halaran el cabello mientras era cogida y aquello me dio nauseas. Nadie quiere saber cómo cogen a tus amigos y me aleje.  
Fui a Allison y ella fue muchísimo más comprensible y me dijo que era normal, parte de la sexualidad y cosas así, pero nada me ayudo.  
Cuando llegue a Scott él se murió de risa.  
─¿De verdad me estas pidiendo consejos para cogerte a una piba? – me pregunto mientras se agarraba la barriga.  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y aprovechando que no estaba Lydia cerca, le di un severo rodillazo en sus pelotas.  
A mi padre tampoco tenía planeado pedirle ayuda, mucho menos a Peter que nunca supe si era bueno o malo. Seguramente mi padre me diría lo mismo con Allison, y es que les cuento que para mi cumpleaños me regalo un libro de sexualidad y que tenía un título que me mataba de risa: SEXUALIDAD: Descubriendo los secretos de tu cuerpo. Aquella noche papa lloro porque mientras él me entregaba el regalo para navidad con la mayor seriedad del mundo yo ya estaba muerto de risa.  
¡Demonios!, debí haberlo leído. Quizás ahora seria de buena ayuda.  
Y es que tenía unas ganas irremediables de coger que hasta yo mismo me cachondeaba frente al espejo.  
Hubo días en donde amanecía con una reverenda erección y papa entraba mi cuarto y me veía. A veces me ponía frente al espejo, tratando de parecer seductor mientras me empelotaba. Imaginaba que alguien me veía y trataba de posar natural y al mismo tiempo tratando de marcar los pocos músculos que tenía. Entonces me sacaba la camisa y luego mi camiseta.  
Joder mi cuerpo era demasiado pálido y blanco. Debería tomar más el sol. Me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez hasta encontrar un ángulo lo suficientemente sexy como para atraer a alguien y es que podría pasar semanas sin bañarme y ni las moscas se me acercaban.  
Mire mi espalda dándome la vuelta frente al espejo. Y levante los brazos flexionándolos y entérense de que encontré. O mejor dicho de que no encontré: músculos. Yo era un palillo de dientes, pero usado.  
Entonces decidí ponerla la camiseta y el abrigo nuevamente y me baje el pantalón algo decepcionado de lo que encontraría y les diré una cosa: mi pene no es grande, supongo que es promedio, así que estaba contento con lo que el Señor me había brindado.  
Tenía vellos que bajaban de mi ombligo hasta perderse en la selva d mi pelvis y tome una tijera y comencé a podarlos, tal y como lo hago con las plantas de atrás y al final quedo muy guay.  
Lo bueno es que en el trasero no tenía ni un vello así que me alegre por eso. No me gustaría meterme una tijera allá atrás para podarme.  
Y de pronto me dio morbo verme a mí mismo y me masturbe. Escupí en la cabeza de mi pene encorvándome un poco y lo use como lubricante y que rico se sentía.  
Sí me masturbe. Lo hice ¿y qué? Apuesto a que tú lo has hecho y no merezco ser juzgado por nadie. Me calenté mucho y lo hice. Lamentablemente cayeron unas cuantas gotas de corrida al piso, frente al espejo y con mi calcetín la limpie. Y cuando levante la vista me di cuenta de que había muchas manchas de mi lefada en el espejo deslizándose lentamente.  
A la coña.  
Me saque el calcetín y desnudo como estaba comencé a limpiar el espejo, con toda mi ropa regada por debajo de mí. La casa apestaba a semen y yo me tome mi tiempo para limpiar mi desastre, en donde incluso, me di cuenta que mis vellos públicos estaba en el piso también. Y como siempre tengo la pésima suerte en todo mi padre llego.  
Ya me lo había advertido, pero él sabe que soy virgen y que como todo buen chico debo amar mi cuerpo. Y me vio empelotado, hediondo a leche con un calcetín limpiando mi corrida en el espejo y desnudo.  
─STILES─ el grito rojo de rabia desde la puerta y cerrándola inmediatamente para evitar que el vecindario se diera cuenta de lo que yo hacía.  
─Lo que me faltaba─ solté exasperado. Aguantando la mayor humillación de mi vida.  
Y es que estaba en un gran problema. Yo ya en ese instante sabía lo que se aproximaba ya que mi padre era un tanto cerrado en esas cosas de adolescentes. Sabía que me iba a dar el mega sermón sobre mi cuerpo y sobre cuidar los inmuebles de la casa. Conociéndolo, probablemente me haría limpiar el espejo con alcohol, luego pasarle un trapito con gasolina y finalmente echarle agua bendita y cloro.  
Quizás ahí el quedara satisfecho.  
Pase casi dos horas limpiando el espejo pero el pinche olor a semen no se iba, luego mi padre me dijo que el semen olía igual que el cloro y ahí comprendí todo. Entonces preferí limpiarlo con aceite de almendras y unas gotitas de limón y quedo como nuevo.  
El castigo fue sencillo: era limpiar el espejo y solo salir de la casa al instituto y regresar lo antes posible. No ver televisión y no computadora. Solo tenía mi celular y libros que ni sabía que tenía. Y es que no me gusta leer mucho. ¿Cuál es el propósito de leer una aventura ajena si puedes creer tu propia historia? Y eso es lo que hago ahora.  
Pero bueno...estaba a menos de 72 horas de mi primera cogida a una chica y aun no sabía qué hacer.  
Tome el libro de sexualidad; quería invertir el tiempo de mi castigo en algo productivo y comencé a leer todo el índice y solo encontré basura. No estaba ni por qué hueco debía meterlo, ni en qué lugar debía poner mis manos, ni cómo moverme o como hacer sexo oral de una forma rica  
No tenía internet. No tenía computadora. No videojuegos. Solo tenía un celular con menos de 34 centavos de recarga y debida aprovecharlos. Allison, mi padre, Scott, Lydia y el libro ya estaban descartados. Así que le envié un menaje a alguien inesperado: Peter Hale, diciéndole:  
"El sábado en una fiesta tendré mi primera vez. Ayuda. ¿Algún consejo?"  
El me respondió a los pocos minutos con un:  
"Van a desflorar al pequeño. Dile que use mucho lubricante, apuesto a que eres estrechito. Suerte"  
Grite de coraje mientras moría de vergüenza y me puse rojo. Ahora Peter creía que me iban a coger a mí y creía que yo era gay, pero créanme chicos a mí me gustaban las vaginas hasta antes de lo que paso con Derek. Enserio me gustaban mucho...ahora...No estoy tan seguro. Y no se rían, les juro que si sintieran lo que yo sentí ustedes también dudarían. Dormí pensando en una idea pero nada llego a mi mente.  
Al a siguiente de regreso de clase yo estaba tan frustrado y enojado que casi aviento mi teléfono contra la pared. Y ahí vi mi respuesta. Debida practicar como moverme y así evitar complicaciones aquel día. Y entonces me puse caliente de nuevo y pensé en cómo sería una vagina internamente. Honestamente no lo sabía pero bueno. Yo soy muy creativo, una vez hice un plato de tallarines sin tallarines.  
Entonces tomé uno de mis zapatos y lo llene con dos calcetines llenándolos de adentro hacia afuera, tomando en cuenta de que el zapato quedara cubierto internamente con mis calcetines.  
Algo así como una vagina muy estrecha.  
Metí un par de dedos dentro y se sentía bien así que supe que era momento de comenzar y quería aprovechar el sudor que había quedado en los calcetines y la calentura que mis pies habían dejado ahí. Ni siquiera me saque la camiseta y la camisa gris que traía, solo baje mis pantalones y bóxers de un solo y me dedique al cien por ciento a lo que yo iba a hacer en ese instante. Abrí un cajón de mi anaquel y saque el lubricante y lo puse en mi pene asegurándome de que quedara completamente cubierto. Baje mis pantalones hasta las rodillas y me levante la camiseta hasta la barbilla y la mordí con los dientes. Puse el zapato ─ vagina sobre la cama e introduje mi polla resbalosa en él. Se sentía muy bien, creo que el hecho de sentir una textura diferente daba más placer y comencé a moverme. A veces podía hacerlo bien, pero el zapato se movía constantemente. Así que opte por presionarlo con una mano mientras me cogía a mi zapato vagina. Pero ya me había cansado y ya comenzaba a sentir el sudor en mi espalda y axilas, entonces decidí que lo mejor era intentar algo nuevo.  
Iba a la universidad pensando en cómo sería coger y todas esas vainas de cuentos hermosos en donde lo hacen románticamente con velas, pétalos, en una bañera de agua tibia dentro de un hotel de cinco estrellas en donde te dan desayuno con caviar y ensalada de algas. Pero no. yo lo iba a hacer en la habitación de Sandy, en su cama, con mucho ruido, música y cerveza.  
Entonces opte por tomar el zapato y probar algo nuevo. Me fui directo al armario y lo abrí un poco, lo suficiente como que el zapato quedara presionado entre las dos puertas. Así que tome mi pene entre mi pulgas y mi índice y lo dirigí hacia la abertura del zapato que estaba a una altura razonable y comencé a cogerlo.  
Créanme chicos eso se sentía tan bien que ya me hacia las megas ilusiones de cómo sería hacer el amor realmente.  
Seguí moviéndome hacia adelante y hacia otras dándome placer con la fricción de los calcetines con mi glande y todo iba perfecto. Pero quería más. Quería verme sexy. Y decidí salirme nuevamente y poner una pila de libros hacia un lado para levantar una de mis piernas, cosa que quería probar. Yo frente al ropero tenía un pie en el piso y el otro el pilo de libros y comencé a ensartar mi pene nuevamente en el hueco y comencé a moverme pero esta vez más y más fuerte. Extendí mis brazos para coger ambas partes laterales del armario y darle con todas mis ganas posibles.  
Yo sudaba como cerdo en horno en víspera de navidad pero estaba tan cachondo que no me importaba si me debía bañar tres horas seguidas para sacarme el olor a sudor.  
Yo lo hacía con tanta pasión, con tanta fuerza, con tanta dulzura que ya estaba prácticamente pegado al ropero dejando una mancha de sudor en la madera del armario. Lo hacía con tanta devoción que el ropero se golpeaba contra la pared dando golpecitos que iban más y más fuertes de acuerdo a mis penetraciones.  
Ya le estaba cogiendo el ritmo.  
Ya había encontrado el gustito sabrosón a la penetración.  
Cuando mi padre entro a mi habitación.  
─Pero que carajos te pasa.  
Vi su cara estaba en shock. Yo en ese momento me deje ir por el orgasmo intenso que arremetía contra mi cuerpo y mientras mi padre me insultaba yo me regaba dentro del zapato. Ya me veía yo totalmente sudado con las mejilla rojas y avergonzado frente a él. Primero ayer y ahora nuevamente.  
─Hijo de la grandísima gloria del infierno...─ el seguía y seguía insultándome y diciéndome hasta de que mal me iba a morir. En ese momento tome una de las camisetas del closet y me retire de ahí tapándome lo que más podía. Pero cuando baje mi pierna del pilo de libros me di cuenta de que no la sentía. La sangre había dejado de fluir y tenía un calambre del San Puta. Me caÍ de espalda golpeándome la cabeza con el filo de la cama y no recuerdo más que un fuerte dolor y un sonido como una campana golpeándome intensamente el cerebro. Lo último que vi fue mi pene envuelto en un calcetín húmedo mientras mi padre se acercaba con vergüenza hacia mí.  
Todo se puso oscuro.  
Y es que somos jóvenes llenos de hermosas...A nuestra edad lo único en lo que se piensa es en un garaje en donde meter nuestro coche.  
No sé cómo llegue al baño, pero ahí estaba yo, como una rana blanca completamente desnudo chapaleando cuando el agua de la regadera comenzó a ahogarme. Supongo yo que mi padre se tomó el trabajo de desnudarme completamente, o bueno, de sacarme la camisa y camiseta. La cabeza me latía en la parte trasera y enviaba oleadas de dolor hacia los glóbulos oculares haciéndome ver las cosas más brillantes de lo que eran.  
Y entonces entro él.  
Mi padre abrió la puerta de golpe con su cara llena de repulsión hacia mí y tiro en zapato─vagina hacia el suelo, cerca de mí destruyendo al preciado objeto que me había dado uno de los orgasmos más gloriosos del mundo.  
Me bañe y de paso también lave mi zapato con los calcetines.  
Realmente fue algo asqueroso ya que aquella espesa mescla blanquecina se escurría entre mis dedos y junto al agua se volvía más soluble y suave. Aquello me comenzaba a calentar así que decidí centrarme en mi trabajo y salir de la ducha antes de que mi mente y mi pene me traicionaran de nuevo.  
Aquella noche yo me encargue de hacer la cena. Había tomado algo de tomate, ajos, pimientos y cebollas y había puesto todo en una olla. Cuando ya habían pasado comencé a agregar pedazos de carne y algo de condimentos.  
Resulta que la casa olía demasiado bien cuando yo cocinada ya que cuando mi padre era el encargado de alimentarme todo, absolutamente todo se le quemaba.  
Hasta el agua.  
Pero bueno...me dedique a servirle esperando a que me dijera algo pero no me hablo y ni siquiera parecía tomarme en cuenta. Joder, y es horrible cuando te pasa eso sobre todo si el que te ignora es tu propio padre y no hay nadie más a quien joderle la vida.  
Tome su plato y lo puse frente a él y aparto el periódico que leía hasta entonces. De la comida salía un ligero aire caliente que a mi padre lo hacía salivar.  
─Debo admitir que la cocina se te da muy bien.  
─Soy bueno en otras cosas─ le die sonrojándome y tomando un tenedor para comer─ Tengo algunos talentos.  
─Como masturbarte frente al espejo y crear un ¿Zapato ─ Vagina?  
─Papa─ renegué ─Estamos comiendo no hablemos de eso.  
Él sonrió y tomo un bocado de comida masticándolo mientras jugaba con su dedo haciendo círculos en la mesa. Él era un excelente padre. El mejor de todos, de eso no tengo dudas, sin embargo sentía que a veces no me entendía y aquello a mi edad es jodidamente duro. ─ ¿Es verdad que perderás la virginidad dentro de 48 horas?  
Mentalmente conté las horas y sí. Si perdería la virginidad ahí. ─ ¿Yo? PAPA. Jamás haría eso...tu sabes que yo quiero encontrar a la mujer perfecta─ dije haciendo gestos con los dedos─ y llegar casto al matrimonio. La biblia no perdona a las personas promiscuas.  
─Si no te conociera te creería. Pero...tu nunca te has afeitado ─dijo haciendo énfasis en mi pelvis─ Y mucho menos has practicados esos movimientos.  
─Bueno...Posiblemente tenga sexo por primera vez.  
─Mi primera vez fue algo extraña...─el comento sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Yo no quería saberlo y creo que nadie quiere saber cómo sus padres se cogieron a sus madres o viceversa porque sí. Ahora los hombres somos criaturas angelicales en un mundo lleno de mujeres pervertidas y calientes, pero el comenzó a contarme absolutamente todo con lujos y detalles.  
Luego de haber terminado la cena y de haberme traumado con el hecho de darme que hay más de 16 tipos diferentes de vaginas. Lave los platos y le pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara ─ ¿Lo del castigo va enserio o solo me tomabas el pelo?  
─El castigo va tan enserio como decir que eres un adolecente hediondo a semen.  
─ ¡Papa!─ Le grite y luego comencé a reírme.  
─Mañana no iras a clases y te quedaras aquí limpiando hasta la última mota de polvo que se esconde en el final del ultimo cajón de la cajita de la bailarina que esta guardada en la caja oculta en el sótano. Quiero todo impecable y en caso de que no lo hagas más vale que le digas a esa chica que no te la vas a coger.  
Él hablaba muy enserio.  
Era la típica situación en donde haces lo que ellos quieren y no tienes ni el más mínimo gramo de inteligencia para refutar en su contra. Estaba seguro que mi padre algún día moriría de un infarto cuando me viera masturbar y mi lefa callera en su uniforme.  
Uy. Me he puesto rojo de tan solo pensar y es que lidiar con alguien como yo no ha de ser cosa fácil.  
Papa dice que yo soy complicado, pero esa no es la verdad. Si yo no quiero comer es porque no tengo hambre, no porque estoy enfermo. Si tu estas comiendo y me ofreces un poco y yo te digo que "No", en realidad significa que si quiero pero me da vergüenza. Si te digo que "Si" es un "No" y si te digo que "No" es "Si"...Bueno pensándolo bien quizás si soy un tanto complicado, pero no mucho ehh.  
Cuando había terminado de lavar platos fui directo a mi cuarto y mientras subía las escaleras papa me grito desde algún lugar de la casa ─No olvides lavar mi uniforme ahora.  
Lo sé. Lo sé. Suena raro que yo sea como la cenicienta en este cuento pero es que debía hacer todo lo que el pidiera para no tener problemas la noche del sábado. Y así lo hice y eso me llevo a la única salvación que tenía.  
Mientras yo estaba parado a un lado de la lavadora, recordé que siempre había que revisar los bolsillos y así evitar que esos objetos salieran y dañaran la maquina...y yo...como buen samaritano que no quiere dañar los electrodomésticos de papa comencé a revisar sus bolsillos.  
Y a decir verdad estaban limpios...o más bien vacíos. En el bolsillo trasero solo encontré una caja de chicles y su billetera.  
Metí la ropa, ya con los bolsillos vacíos y deje la billetera en la mesa del comedor, pero justo antes de salir una curiosidad adolescente me invadió.  
¿Qué tiene un veterano policía como mi padre en su billetera?  
Había barbaridades e incluso temí encontrarme a alguno de los enanos del cuento de blanca nieves  
Estaban sus identificaciones. Un recibo. Una foto de su banda cuando era joven. Un calendario pequeño con la foto de un ramo de flores al reverso. Unas fotos con bordes viejos y gastados. Una libreta pequeña de unas 20 páginas. Un mini bolígrafo y una agendilla de teléfonos.  
No era la gran cosa y tampoco le sacaría provecho. Estuve a punto de guardar todo cuando la corazonada volvió a mí.  
Revise sus contactos y entre ellos estaba el número de Scott, el de Allison, el de Chris, Peter, la madre de Lydia, el numero de 5 de mis maestros y el de Derek.  
Y él era mi salvación: Derek Hale. Él no es malo solo es algo reservado y pensativo. Obvio no es tan divertido pero es bueno el muchacho.  
Escribí su número en mi mano con el mini biógrafo y volví a ubicar todo como estaba y deje la billetera en la mesa, para que el al día siguiente se la metiera al bolsillo de nuevo.  
Cuando la casa quedo a oscuras completamente me senté en la cama con el celular en mis manos temeroso de enviarle un mensaje ¿O sería mejor llamarle?  
Si le llamaba corría el riesgo de que mi padre me escuchara o de demorar más de lo que debía y dejar todo a medias así que opte por el mensaje.  
"Hey Derek, Soy Stiles. Necesito tu ayuda"  
Y ojo que utilice la palabra ayuda porque quería que el viera que realmente estaba en peligro. No me gustaría la idea de que en el instituto me pongan algún sobrenombre por no saber follar.  
Pasaron tan solo 15 segundos y mi celular vibro en mis manos.  
"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"  
Yo respondí a todas sus preguntas.  
"Nada grave. En mi cama. No. Te escribía por que en menos de 40 horas tendré mi primera vez y nadie ha sido directo en lo que quiero saber. Tu eres la última persona a la que le pediría ayuda pero realmente la necesito"  
Le envié.  
La relación que yo tenía con Derek no era para nada buena. Déjenme recordarles ¿Quien siempre dudo de Derek?: Yo. ¿Quién hizo que Derek fuera detenido por más de cinco ocasiones?: Yo. ¿Quién había hecho pasar a Derek en la cárcel dos noches?: Yo.  
A pesar de que le he hecho cosas horribles, ese grandulón aun es buena onda conmigo, aunque tenga carácter de perro con rabia no vacunado.  
Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos y nada. Me levante. Camine por mi cuarto, leí dos capítulos del libro Necrópolis del español Carlos Sisí y justo cuando ya me había rendido y estaba listo para dormir su mensaje llego.  
"Te espero desde las 6:00 en mi casa. Sera una jornada muy larga y cansada y asegúrate de traer una botella de agua"  
Lo que yo no sabía es que esa botella iba a estar muy metida en mí. Agarrasen fuerte chicos porque lo que viene me dejo casi tres días sin poder caminar bien.


	2. Ponte el pantalón y yo me saco la camiseta

Me acosté plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro pero antes de quedar netamente dormido me aseguré de poner una alarma muy baja para lograr levantarme temprano y no fallarle a Derek. Y les digo que yo soy súper perezoso para levantarme temprano ya que en las madrugadas es cuando más rica esta la cama ya que se encuentra completamente tibia y nadie quiere dejar ese placido lugar para ir al aire que está más frio que culo de ninguno de Polo Norte.  
Deje todo listo para levantarme cuarenta minutos antes de la hora propuesta. Derek es un chico muy inteligente y les aseguro que creí que me daría los mejores consejos del mundo. Y en parte eso fue lo que ocurrió.  
Me dormí pensando en lo que él me tendría preparado, y siento que me robaron las horas por que ni bien cerraba los ojos y ya escuchaba la alarma sonar. Joder, y esa sensación de no haber dormido nada me cabreaba mucho. Con la mayor parsimonia del mundo me baje de la cama y tome mi mochila en donde había puesto algo de ropa, una agenda y una pluma para tomar apuntes de la magistral clase que Derek me daría.  
Fui a mi baño, me cepille los dientes, y pase las manos por mi cabello para darle forma. Me cambie de camiseta y deje me deje los jeans. Hacia un frio del San Puta y no me quedo otra opción que usar uno de mis abrigos. Yo ya tenía todo planeado, de hecho quería salir lo más rápido de mi casa, pero no tan rápido como ocurrió.   
Bueno, les cuento. Resulta que cuando regrese de la nevera con la botella de agua en mis manos me di cuenta que ya era había ocupado demasiado tiempo alistándome.  
No podía salir por la puerta principal porque mi padre dejaba activado los seguros, así que salí por la ventana de mi cuarto que se encontraba en el piso superior de la casa y por la cual había salido infinidad de veces. Lo primero que hice fue sacar una pierna y luego la otra de forma que yo quedaba sentado en el barandal. Abajo me esperaban unos setos y césped grueso los cuales evitaban que mis pies doliesen al caer. Así que me prepare para el gran salto.   
Me deje caer y de pronto mi caída se detuvo bruscamente y comencé a asfixiarme. Actué rápido tratando de encontrar la solución y ¿Adivinen qué? Mi capucha del abrigo se había quedado atorada en el seguro de la ventana.   
¿Sabes lo que es sentir que te falte el aire y que te encuentres suspendido a más de 3 metros tomando en cuenta de que no debes hacer ruido para evitar que tu padre se despierte? NO. Seguro que no lo saben y espero que no lo sepan porque es horrible.  
Comencé a sofocarme pues mi propia capucha actuaba como cuerda de suicido cortándome la respiración. Trate de tocar el lugar donde yo me había quedado preso pero no podía y el aire se me iba más y más y más. Yo escupía saliva mientras hacía unas muecas seguramente horribles mientras estiraba mis manos tratando de aflojar el seguro que nunca logre a alcanzar. No quería que mi padre me encontrara muerto guindando desde la ventana de la casa. Eso sería fatal para él.   
Tres segundos más tarde me di cuenta de que solo debía hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejarme caer y eso hice, pero no controle la caída, de modo que caí de culo sentado y ahogue un grito por que sentí que el último hueso de mi columna vertebral había subido hasta mi cuello.   
Me levante con algo de dolor y era más que obvio que no podría usar mi jeep y tome una bicicleta de papa: Una que trae todo el equipo con casco, rodilleras, un toma todo y una montura lisesita para culos sensibles, y con algo de dolor me fui a perder entre las colinas hasta llegar a la casa de Derek.  
Su casa daba mucho que desear ya que tenía hojas secas regadas por doquier lo cual le daba un aspecto tétrico, pero por dentro era cálida y cómoda. Toque la puerta un par de veces y el no salió. Les juro que si Derek me estaba haciendo una broma y me había hecho ir hasta allá con frio a esas horas de la madrugada en donde casi muero ahorcado, el me las iba a pagar.  
Toque más y más fuerte y después de un rato salió con una apariencia rara, pero muy cómica y divertida. Debieron haberlo visto ya que se veía tan chulo así. Derek no parecía Derek en lo absoluto, porque se estaba riendo y por fin había podido ver sus dientes grandes de conejo.  
─No tumbes mi puerta.  
─Entonces contesta rápido cuando yo toco─ Él tenía un jean de color negro ajusta que le marcaba la silueta de un pene grande y gordo que evite mirar. Juntaría que no traía ropa interior.  
Chicos juro que hasta ese entonces yo era hetero y que su paquete no me había llamado la atención en lo más mínimo.   
Tenía una camiseta gris de tirantes de tela súper fina que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver la punta de sus pezones erectos por el frio. Derek tenía los ojos hinchados, signo de que se había levantado hace poco. El traía puesto un tenis muy chulos que seguramente eran caros, pero que al parecer ya estaban bastante maltratados.  
─Hoy te enseñare a como ser un hombre de verdad en la cama─ dijo serio, tomando mi bicicleta y llevándola hacia dentro de su casa.  
Cuando yo intente pasar, el me lo impidió poniendo su mano en medio de mi pecho. Me saco la mochila y la metió en su casa para luego salir y cerrar con llave.  
─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?─ le pregunte dudoso.  
─Ejercicios─ Respondió el caminado en su patio y separando las piernas un poco para luego comenzar a estirarse levantando sus brazos lo más alto que podía y luego girarlos de lado a lado.  
─ ¿Me has hecho venir solo para esto?─ Lo mire fijamente con algo de coraje en mi rostro. A la mierda─ Yo vine aquí a hacer aprender cosas y no esto.  
─Claro que no. Esto es solo el principio de algo que disfrutaras mucho.  
─ ¿Algo que disfrutare?─ le pregunte confundido mientras me paraba mucho más cerca del portal.  
─Sí. Stiles. Haremos ejercicios y luego ya veremos. Cuando tu cuerpo se calienta pide más─ me miró y guiñó un ojo.  
Honestamente no me esperaba el "ya veremos". Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería con eso y conociéndolo seguro sería algo raro que no disfrutara, pero que equivocado estaba, yo en esos momentos no sabía que acabaría pidiendo verga como prostituta barata.  
Mi reputación se fue al caño.  
El me obligo a calentar estirando mis brazos y piernas en pleno bosque, en su patio sin lindero ni rejas que pudieran verme, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales me daba vergüenza practicar algún ejercicio: que alguien me observara. Una vez, en las vacaciones pasadas me inscribí en el gimnasio más cercano del pueblo que quedaba cerca del centro. Yo ya me había preparado físicamente para aquello diciéndome que comenzaría con algo pequeño y ende pasara los días yo iría aumentando, pero no. Eso no ocurrió porque nunca volví a regresar ahí. Cuando entre me quede parado al lado de la puerta y todos me miraron, habían aproximadamente quince chicos musculosos brillantes de sudor y sin camisa, y las chicas que eran unas siete se rieron al verme, ellas tenían abdominales y unas curvas muy bien hechas y yo ahí parado. Llevaba una camiseta azul grande con el logo de alguna empresa de jugos y una pantaloneta negra demasiado grande para mí. Regrese a casa prometiéndome estar lo más alejado del ejercicio y aquí estaba yo con Derek haciendo estiramientos.  
─ ¿Listo para correr?  
¿Esperen qué? ¿El grandulón este quería que yo corriera? Si tan solo supiera que hasta subir las escaleras me deja sin aliento y cansado seguro se lo pensaría nuevamente.  
Yo refute negándome y sentándome en el portal de su casa cansado  
─Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no disfrutaras mientras coges ya que te cansas demasiado rápido─ Él tenía razón y siguió ─No se necesita practica para tener sexo pero si energía y fuerza física.  
─ Demonios.  
De mala gana me levante y lo seguí. Él sonreía, quizás era porque le gustaba mucho hacer ejercicio o por que le gustaba verme enojado. Yo había venido aquí por una charla de sexo no por una clase de ejercicios.   
─Pero primero necesito orinar─ dijo Derek   
Me levante y le dije que lo acompañaba, orinábamos como a diez metros del portal de su casa y lo mejor de todo era que no había pudor entre nosotros, porque…Solo éramos dos chicos echando una meada mañanera y ya. Uno al lado del otro y yo ni siquiera vi su pene, ni el mío. Mientras orinábamos, me llegó un olor conocido, no era desagradable pero lo suficiente para notarlo a un metro de distancia, hice el gesto de olfatear y volteé a ver a Derek.  
─ ¡Stiles, huele a polla fuerte!─ Se llevó los dedos a la nariz y sonrió –Es el mío!  
Noté un poco de vergüenza en su cara, quise aligerar la situación sonriendo y yo como siempre buscando afianzar la relación me reí de él.  
─Yo ando igual, de verdad nos urge el baño─ le dije.  
─Si Stiles, es verdad, ayer me la jalé en la noche pero me dio pereza salir por el papel para limpiarme─ Me dijo y me sorprendí por su confianza.  
─ ¡Que asqueroso!─ le dije, de repente vi que se estaba acariciando la polla a escasos 30 centímetros de mí, eso me calentó un poco y además acerté porque él no traía boxer. –Y si no tenías papel ¿Dónde los echaste?  
Se levantó un poco la playera y vi que en sus pelos del abdomen había restos de semen, me quedé sin palabras, hasta que dijo –Fíjate Stiles, te estás meando─ y se empezó a reír. Ahora el apenado era yo, se me paró el pito de ver sus pelos llenos de semen, su vello púbico perfecto y su pantalón jean alicrado con una manchita de orina; yo seguía orinando con una erección, y como ustedes saben, sale para todos lados. Los hombres tenemos un problema, no podemos orinar derecho cuando la traemos parada.  
Derek se rio viendo mi pene y me golpeo el hombro ─ ¡A CORRER MARIQUITA!  
Yo estaba sudando y jadeando. Los gemidos de Derek solo me impulsaban a seguir ya seguir sin parar. El sudor resbalaba por mi frente, mis mejillas rojas y mis axilas sudando. Yo ya no aguantaba las piernas y las nalgas ya me dolían demasiado. Creí que iba a desfallecer y Derek bajo un poco el ritmo.  
─ ¿Cansado?  
Tome un poco de aire por la boca. –Quiero seguir vamos. Muévete.  
─ ¿Estás seguro? Parece que te duelen un poco las nalgas y las piernas.  
─Pues si me duelen, de hecho todo me duele pero ya me está gustando esto. ¡Sigamos!.  
Nuevamente retomamos lo que habíamos comenzado. Ver a Derek todo sudado a mi lado era increíble. Era todo un semental que no se cansaba y nuevamente mis piernas me dolieron cuando retomamos el ritmo anterior.  
─Espera. Espera─ le dije─ Ya no aguanto.  
─Solo un poco más ya casi llegamos─ dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la camiseta.  
─Pero me duelen las piernas  
─Solo relaja tus músculos y disfruta. Ya casi estamos ahí. Solo no pares─ me dijo.  
Comenzamos y cuando llegamos ambos acabamos sudados –Ohhh. Joder, eso fue increíble.  
─Lo ves. Te dije que correr era algo bueno y refrescante para el cuerpo.  
─Ya lo note. Fue increíble, aunque me duelen las piernas. Correr ha sido una tortura para mí─ Corrimos rodeando todo el bosque dos veces, pero no se asusten, no era muy grande que digamos. La verdad, lo peor de correr es sentir la garganta seca y que te duele hasta para tragar. Uf. Dolía demasiado. Mis piernas estaban cansadas y debí disminuir mi marcha un par veces en donde Derek se aproximaba sin detenerse y me preguntaba si yo estaba bien, y luego de asentir emprendíamos la marcha nuevamente.  
Acabe hecho mierda después de correr y era porque yo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, así que te tire en el suelo lleno de hojas frente a su casa y él rio al verme. Joder, apuesto a que yo estaba más pálido de lo normal con manchas de sudor en mi pecho y axilas y con los ojos perdidos.  
Derek parecía de piedra. El solo estaba un poco sudado y ni siquiera parecía cansado. Aquello me llevo a la conclusión de que debe ser bueno en el sexo y yo...pues yo era yo.   
Quizás solo me acostaría y dejaría que la chica hiciera todo el trabajo pero ahí vendría ella con sus teorías del feminismo.   
Derek me tomo por debajo de las axilas y ni siquiera le molesto sentir que había sudado y me metió a su casa. Me sentía como esta chica...La que usa el cabello de dos colores...Oh, sí, Melanie Martínez en su video con el lobo Tag You're in. Yo reí porque parecería que él me estaba raptando y yo era una de sus víctimas y de hecho lo fui...Joder, sí que lo fui y me encanto serlo y me gustaría ser su víctima nuevamente.  
Soy hetero. Soy hetero. Soy hetero.  
No sé en qué momento eso cambio, pero bueno déjenme seguirles contando.  
Mis piernas latían intensamente pero estaba sentado en su comedor mientras el preparaba el desayudo. ¿Ese grandulón sabia cocinar? Pues es obvio que si sabía porque estaba delicioso. Mientras comíamos y me anime a preguntarle. Yo sabía que él se iba a reír porque ósea...era Derek.  
─ ¿Va a doler?─ le pregunte esperando a que riera pero el solo me miro.  
─No duele. Al principio solo sientes incomodo pero ya luego solo disfrutas. Una buena vulva es lo que tú necesitas.  
─ ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta?─ no sé por qué pregunte eso pero quería seguir conversándole ya que se había desarrollado un clima bonito entre él y yo.  
─Te va a gustar. Todos disfrutan meterlo en un buen agujero caliente─ Me dijo riendo.  
Yo me reí junto a él, disfrutando por fin de una buena charla sin tapujos ni nada. ─La chica ya no es virgen ¿Eso es un problema?─ le dije con dudas.  
─No creo─ tomo un sorbo de leche─ Eso podría ser una ventaja ya que ella podría ayudarte en caso de que tengas dificultades.  
─Sí. Eso espero.  
─ ¿Nervioso?  
─Mucho─ le dije tomando en mis manos la taza de leche y bebiendo un poco. Estaba tibia y mi garganta se relajó luego de haber estado seca por haber salido a correr.  
Fue bueno estar con él en su comedor, era cómodo estar así.  
Luego de terminar de desayunar a las 7:30 el dejo todo en el mesón de la cocina y me llevo a la sala. Yo me quede parado como teniendo miedo de romper algo. Él se aproximó por detrás y puso sus manos en mis hombros dándoles presión y luego aflojándolos. Hizo eso unas diez veces y yo no dije nada porque la verdad era que se sentía muy bien.  
Cuando termino se fue a su cuarto y saco una lona acolchonada y la puso en el suelo ─Acuéstate boca arriba─ Me ordeno ya serio.  
Yo no me negué y lo hice. Me acosté tratando de quedar lo más recto posible con mis manos a los costados.  
─Cuando coges, una parte en la que debes tener mucha fuerza es en las piernas─ él se arrodillo cerca de mis pies que ya estaban descalzados y solo tenían mis calcetines ─Así que ahora te voy a estirar las piernas y tú debes decirme cuando te duela.  
Yo acostado sentí como Derek tomo mi pierna y la levanto. El con una mano presionaba una de mis pierna en el piso y levantaba la otra lo más alto posible. La verdad solo dolía en la parte trasera de las rodillas. Sentía que los musculosa se estiraban ahí. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna ordenándome que la pusiera lo más recta posible. Se acercó tanto que a veces sentía su pene rozar mi pierna mientras las levantaba pero no me importaba, porque éramos heteros.  
Luego de eso cambiamos y él se puso a mi lado y comenzamos a hacer flexiones. Sin mentirles el llego a hacer cien y yo apenas veintidós. Pasó el tiempo e hicimos lagartijas porque según el aquello fortalecería mis glúteos y piernas.  
─Si repites este ejercicio 3 veces durante el día en aproximadamente...─Miro mi trasero agachado─ 2 meses tendrás un trasero más levantado y firme. El siguió con sus ejercicios.  
Y yo me acosté en el suelo a reír. ─ ¿Insinúas que ya tengo un trasero bonito pero me falta darle mantenimiento?  
─Sí. Tienes un trasero levantando pero deberías ejercitarlo más.  
─ ¿Tú crees?─ Me levante para mirarme el trasero.   
─La verdad es que tengo un buen trasero, o eso me han dicho─ Me reí por eso.  
─No es la gran cosa. No lo tienes tan firme como el mío─ Él se levantó y se palmeo las nalgas. A decir verdad el sí tenía nalgas firmes y por las veces que le había visto sin camiseta, sabía que su espalda terminaba justo en donde los músculos de sus nalgas saludaban a mi vista.   
─Bueno, tu si tienes un buen trasero. Eso no hay ni como negarlo─ Yo me agache para hacer el ejercicio nuevamente.  
─ ¿Te gusta mi trasero? ─ Me pregunto y yo reí.  
─Déjate de homosexualidades gran Hale─ le pedí.  
─Solo estas envidioso─ se sacaron el pantalón quedando desnudo dejando su camisetilla gris cubriendo su cuerpo  
─Hale. No vine a verte desnudo.  
─Es más cómodo sin ropa. De hecho tu cuerpo transpirara mejor y se oxigenara tu piel. Un médico me lo dijo.  
Yo le mire pero me rehusé a quitarme la ropa.  
─Si tú lo dices...  
─ Vamos sácate la ropa─ me insistió  
─No lo hare Derek.  
─Entonces seguiré desnudo.  
─Hagamos un trato – le ofrecí─ Ponte el pantalón y yo me saco la camiseta.  
Y eso hizo. Cogió su pantalón del suelo y se lo puso, no sin antes acomodar su pene dentro y yo saque mi camiseta sudorosa pro sobre mi cabeza y el deje en el mueble.


	3. Jockstrapp

Y eso hizo. Cogió su pantalón del suelo y se lo puso, no sin antes acomodar su pene dentro y yo saque mi camiseta sudorosa pro sobre mi cabeza y el deje en el mueble.  
Luego seguimos con los ejercicios y de vez en cuando yo me levantaba a tomar agua de mi botella y hecha una miradita a Derek. Él también se había sacado la camiseta y el sudor le hacia la espalda brillas hasta llegar a su trasero y humedecerle la parte del pantalón. Me miró raro por la forma en la que hacia las lagartijas. ─No. No. No. Las estás haciendo mal─ Se puso justo detrás de mí. Demasiado cerca para ser exacto porque olía el sudor dulzón de su cuerpo y puso sus manos en mis hombros y me incito a agacharme y lo hice Pon tu espalda recta─ él me dijo y yo intente hacerlo, pero la verdad dolía muchísimo ─Recta. Recta. Necesito tu espalda recta─ El detrás de mi puso una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi vientre y era fuerte y en ese momento sentí dos grandes cosas.  
La primera era un dolor en las piernas y en los glúteos, lo cual era señal de que estaba en la postura correcta para el ejercicio. La segunda era su polla morcillón pegada en mi espalda con tan solo la tela de su pantalón como intermediarios.  
Yo no era gay así que amablemente le pedí─ Derek podrías sacar tu bulto de mi espalda.  
─Solo concéntrate en hacer bien el ejercicio─ me dijo aun con sus manos en mi cuerpo.  
─Derek, por favor para.  
─ ¿Me dirás que no te gusta esto?─ acto seguido el paso su barba de tres días por mi cuello haciéndome erizar por completo. Y luego sentí su lengua lamer el sudor de mi cuello y pegue un grito ahogado.  
─Derek, eres asqueroso─ le dije ya serio y tratando de alejarme de él.  
─ ¿Me dirás que no viniste para esto?─se agarró el bulto sobre el pantalón.  
─O─M─G No he venido para eso─ Me reí de forma falsa pues el miedo crecía en mi interior─ Creo que ya es demasiado tarde y debo ir a casa. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y luego las tareas y –pensé─ debo lavar ropa y sacar la maleza de mi patio.  
─No, no es cierto. Me dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi vientre─ Te ves muy bien todo sudado y asustado, pero no hare nada que no me pidas.  
─Derek. ¿Qué dices? Yo no quiero nada. ¡Nada!─Le grite en la cara─ nunca debí haber venido aquí.  
─Solo pídemelo. Sé que lo quieres.  
─ ¡Demonios! Hale no quiero nada─ quería ponerme la camiseta y ese fue el más grande error con el que comencé, ya que mientras yo había levantado los brazos para ponérmela, el guio sus dedos traviesos a mis axilas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo me comencé a quejar pero la risa me pudo y comencé a reír.  
─Para Derek. No puedo respirar─ me reía más y más─ sus dedos bajaron a mis costillas y luego a mis axilas de nuevo. Sentí que me tumbaba boca arriba en el piso y se sentó sobre mí. –Para─ le diré muerto de risa.  
Sus manos salieron de mi piel y el seguía sentado sobre mí con su trasero en mi entrepierna y comenzó a mover sus caderas.  
─ ¿Pero qué diablos haces Mariquita?─le pregunte tratando de levantarme.  
─Un juego. Si tanto dices no ser homosexual lo averiguare. Si se te para eres gay, pero si eres completamente hetero, no te debería pasar nada─ me dijo y yo trague en seco.  
─ ¿Así va el juego?─ le dije ofendido ─Apuesto a que traes tu garrote ya parado dentro de tu pantalón. Derek déjame ir y no diré nada.  
─Tócalo  
─Este jodidamente loco  
─Vamos tócame─ se movió más intensamente. Sus dos nalgas se movieran sobre mi pene que ya comenzaba a hincharse. Estaba en problemas.  
─Tu pito apesta no voy a tocarte.  
─ ¿Te acuerdo que también te apesta la polla?─ Contraatacó ─ ¿Entonces si lo harías si estuviese limpio?  
─No  
─Ya siento tu pene creciendo bajo mis nalgas.  
─Fuck ─ solté botando el aire y Derek dejo de moverse cuando esquive su mirada. Y lloré  
─Hey Stiles─ me llamo y con mis manos libre cubrí mi rostro completamente rojo mis lagrimas caían a gran velocidad hacia el costado al que estaba y me ponía rojo. Esa es una desventaja de ser pálido, te pones rojo por cualquier cosa. –Solo era un juego─ me dijo y se salió sobre mí y comenzó a pasar su mano por mi cabello.  
Era ahora o nunca. Me levante lo más rápido que pude dejándolo a él en el piso y lo empuje. Ahora él estaba acostado y yo me le eché encima sentándome sobre su pecho y comenzando a pelear con tal de sostener sus manos pero yo no podía hacer mucho el me gano. Luego de unos minutos quede exhausto sobre su pecho y el mirándome frio con su pecho subiendo y bajando.  
─ ¿Eres gay? Le pregunte.  
─Pues…Me he bailado y se me todas las coreografías de Lady Gaga─ me dijo como si fuera lo más del mundo─ me gusta el color rosa, incluso tengo un sweet pony en frente de una. Me gusta no usar ropa interior y a veces me toco allá atrás. ¿Eso cuenta?  
Yo me reí mucho y le dije ─Sí. Eso sí que cuenta.  
─Me gustas mucho Stiles y la verdad es que siempre me he portado frio y duro contigo. Cuando vi la oportunidad de tenerte aquí durante todo el día haciendo ejercicios conmigo y comiendo, no la deje ir. Pero las cosas se me están yendo de control cuando comencé a olerte─ me explico con suavidad.  
─ ¿Olerme?  
─Me encanta tu olor─ me dijo mirando mi pecho y los pocos vellos que habían nacido allí.  
─Apesto─ le dije aun sentado sobre él.  
─Pues tú no hueles a rosas─ me dijo y yo reí  
─Acabas de decir que te gusto como huelo.  
─Correcto─ me dijo tranquilo─ me gusta tu olor, el cual no es precisamente a rosas.   
Yo comencé a reír y me abalance sobre el –Claro que sí, huelo a rosas─ y le puse la axila en la cara mientras trataba de inmovilizarlo con mi peso─ Huéleme─ yo le seguí forcejeando al grandulón mientras el pasaba su nariz.  
No sé en qué momento él se había quitado un calcetín y me lo puso en toda la cara mientras me decía riendo ─ ¡Que rico huelo!  
Lo abracé con las piernas aún más, hubo un corto silencio mientras nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, respiró profundamente, suspiró y de nuevo me sentí como adolescente de 13 años de los cuales se enamoran por primera vez y sienten las mariposas en el estómago, sonreí perdiéndome en sus ojos que variaban entre verde, y café.  
─Apestamos─ le dije riéndome.  
─ ¿Qué quieres hacer Stiles?  
─ ¿Crees que está bien formulada esa pregunta?  
─ ¿Qué quieres que te haga?─ modifico lo que me había dicho con anterioridad.  
Estaba perdido en su mundo. En ese instante sabía que no podía decir nada, que no debía que lo salvaje se debería quedar dentro y debía irme pero me quería quedar. Era divertido, amistoso, caliente y erótico. Todo al mismo tiempo. El sobo mi vientre el cual creo que le gustaba muchísimo. No debía decirlo no debía. ─FOLLAME─ le pedí riendo.

─ ¿Y ahora quien es el mariquita?  
─Era una broma idiota─ Me excuse alejándome de él, pero sus manos en mis caderas me lo impidieron, asentándome más sobre el bulto de sus pantalones.  
─ ¿Seguro?  
─Mi heterosexualidad es inflexible─ le dije guiñándole un ojo.  
─ ¿En serio?─ me dijo el mirándome ─Estaba pensando en mandarte una caja de bombones rellenos de fresa y algunas flores azules. –El color rojo comenzó a subir por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis mejillas. Yo estaba seguro de que me veía tan comestible para Derek, quien de vez en cuando hacia saltar su polla para que yo la sintiera completamente viva.  
La verdad, era que yo estaba desesperado por sexo, y era mucha más verdad que yo quería sexo con una mujer, pero un poco de cachondeo con tremendo semental bajo mí no me haría daño. Dirige con timidez mis manos a su pecho y toque el suave vello que tenía ahí. Sus tetillas estaban muy calientes y erectas ante mi tacto suave. Tire un poco de ellas mientras Derek gemía, lo cual era una buena señal porque lo estaba disfrutando.  
─Tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar más tranquilo para hablar –moví mi trasero sobre la pelvis de Derek lo suficiente para sentir su intimidad entre mis nalgas.  
─ ¿Hablar? ─ Derek movió sus caderas hacia arriba haciéndome sentirlo más.  
─O enrollarnos, estoy bien con cualquiera de las dos─ Yo estaba caliente y algo en mi interior me decía que ¡Huye!, ¡Huye!, ¡Huye! Pero se sentía tan delicioso la barra erecta de Derek aplastada por mis dos nalgas que pensé: ¡Aquí me quedo chucha!   
Era la caperucita en la casa del lobo, y si se han leído ese cuento pues ya saben que es lo que se viene: El lobo se come a la caperucita.  
Nos levantamos y fui a su cuarto, el cual estaba impecable con sabanas azules petróleo. Él dijo que nadie había entrado a su cuarto antes, pero aquí yo estaba dando vueltas viendo cada detalle de su habitación, la cual era muy deprimente. Una cama grande de tres plazas, forro azul oscuro, un cuadro de caballos en la pared, un televisor pegado a la pared, un ropero y una puerta que seguramente llevaría al baño.  
─Mi cama está allí─ dijo el tomándome por atrás y acostándome sobre sus sábanas limpias. Me quede acostado boca abajo y cuando sentí las manos de Derek bajando mi pantalón, ni me moleste en negárselo. Solo lo deje.  
Se quedó sin palabras al ver que yo solo estaba usando un Jockstrap. Aquellos suspensorios que solo tenían una tela cubriendo el pene y que tenía dos tiras elásticas que pasaban por debajo de la entrepierna hasta llegar al trasero ya justarse a la tira de la cintura y que dejaban las nalgas al aire libre. Era de color blanco, pero ya estaba algo desgastado y lo use por que creí que sería cómodo y lo fue. ─Me gustaría un beso tuyo Stiles─ Derek me dijo y yo me negué. Una cosa era dejarme tocar y otra muy diferente era dejarme besar. Pero bueno chicos, Derek seguía bajando mis pantalones hasta que me dejo acostado boca abajo solo con el jockstrapp. Derek deslizo su mano por mi culo  
Derek se acacho un poco y beso mi cuello haciéndome estremecer cuando su barba hincaba mi piel.  
Me giré, y si me permitía, los dos podríamos jugar ese juego salvaje. Derek Siseo cuando me fui hacia un lado de la cama y comencé a sacarle el pantalón   
─ ¡Santa Cachucha!─ le dije cuando vi su pene. Por un momento solo me concentre en la polla de Derek que vibraba con vida propia, pues él también estaba caliente. Había unas pocas gotas de presemen escapando de su ranura y humedeciendo la cabeza de su pene. Hasta ese instante pensé que solo nos pajeariamos pero la cosa no quedó allí.   
No sé qué clase de droga inundaba mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto algo tan llamativo y delicioso y me relamí los labios. Maldita sea, Derek tenía una linda verga incluso más bonita que la mía y eso que dice que cada chico ama a su verga.  
No era tan larga como creí que fuera a ser, pero era muy bonita y apetitosa. Esa verga parecía a punto de estallar, llena de sangre y erecta, descansando sobre el vello de Derek esperando ser tocada. Gruesas venas sobresalían en fuerte relieve bajo la piel marrón claro. La polla de Derek era aún más oscura que el resto de su cuerpo. Contrastaba con los rizos negros que rebosaban de su piel. A mí se me hizo agua la boca porque su polla latía rabiosa necesitada de atención, además, no sé que me dio pero sentía tanta curiosidad de tocarla.  
─ ¿Puedo?─ le pregunte con mi mano a medio camino.  
─Dijiste que apestaba. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha primero?  
Joder. Ahora que estaba tan caliente y con mi corazón punto de salirse de mí pecho y él quería una ducha. Era ahora o nunca. Le agarre la polla sintiendo lo suave y sedosa que era. Su temperatura era increíble. Tan caliente y tibia al mismo tiempo. Era gruesa y mis dedos se abrazaron a su polla y Derek gimió.  
─ ¡Joder Stiles!─ Derek susurro. Yo con mi pulgar presione suavemente su glande haciendo que una gota brillante de su presemen fuera expulsado y la embarre en la cabeza de su polla –Me estas matando dijo llevando sus manos a su cara, pues al parecer estaba rojo.  
─Es tan bueno─ le dije sin despegar mi mirada de su polla y haciendo círculos con mi pulgar en su glande, haciéndole estremecer.  
─No deberíamos hacer esto─ me dijo mientras sus manos aun cubrían su cara. Me di cuenta de que su pecho y cuello estaban completamente rojos, y que decir de su cara, que por los espacios entre sus dedos me decían que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.  
Finalmente el deseo me hizo moverse y pase mi lengua por su sedosa piel. Joder ¿Y mi hombría donde había quedado? Qué vergüenza. No. esto estaba mal. Pero no me importo. Aquello hacia a Derek moverse y supe que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que él lo estaba disfrutando. Envolví una de mis manos en la base de su polla para levantarla y llevarla a mi boca.  
─Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me hizo eso─ dijo Derek ahogando unos gemidos─ ¡Oh mi Dios!─ dijo cuándo le succione la cabeza por completo.  
─Mnnnnhmmmm─ le murmure mientras envolvía mis finos labios alrededor de la cabeza purpura y rosa de su polla. Mi lengua traviesa e incontrolable jugueteo contantemente con su ranura. Sabía tan bien, tan picante, tan dulce y tan salda al mismo momento. Era un manjar de los dioses para mi solito. Fui por más y baje mi boca por su polla hasta que mi nariz quedo clavada en los vellos que subían hacia su ombligo y de su ombligo a su pecho. Con su polla quemando mi mano, saboreé su piel salada degustando su sabor y tragándome todo lo que podía.  
Su pene resbalaba sobre mi lengua mientras Derek apretaba su vientre de vez en cuando y levantaba su cuello para mirarme.  
—Sigue así— me dijo y volví a lamer su polla. Segundos más tarde Derek tenía sus manos enredadas en mi cabello pidiendo por más y yo me arquee ante su delicado toque sus manos.  
Su polla sabia mejor de lo que sabía y gracias a Dios no se había bañado, quizás fue aquello que me puso como loco cuando sentía su pene resbalarse como terciopelo por mi boca hasta la profundidad de mi garganta.  
Cuando trate de retirarme la mano de Derek hizo presión y me empujó hacia abajo. Sus dedos hicieron espacio entre mi cabello y masajeo mi cabello mientras le comía la verga. Me encantaba la sensación e ser complacido mientras me complacía. Un impulso de placer fue desde mi boca hasta mi polla que me hizo sentir como mi pene comenzaba a lubricarse por sí solo.  
Vine aquí por una lección de sexo y nos fuimos directo a la práctica.  
En ese momento la voz de Derek sonó gruesa y ronca –Siii, Sigue así. Chupas muy bien— Yo sonreí sacando la polla de mi boca para darle un besito y luego succionar su glande. Le encantaba ver en esas porno cuando el chico le decía a la chica lo bien que lo chupaba y ahora él lo estaba viviendo en vivo y en directo. Pero era muy obvio que por la forma en la que Derek se sacudía no duraría mucho. Fui más lento y chupe desde la base para lamer los vellos de su pelis y luego regresar a besar la piel que cubría su polla.  
— ¡Santa Madrina Mía! El gimió mas fuerte mientras miraba como mi lengua daba vueltas en su glande.   
—Dime lo que quieres. Tienes que decírmelo. Pídemelo. Déjame oírtelo decir– Le remarque su petición con un mordisco justo debajo de la cabeza de la polla de Derek. Era difícil mantener el placer sin acelerarlo pues yo quería chupar más pero los ruegos de Derek me hacían querer ir despacio para verlo rogar por más. Tenía que evitar correrse en ese momento.  
—Chúpame. —Jadeó Derek— Dios, por favor, chúpame— Chupe su glande— Así chúpame. Lo haces de puta madre. Ahhhhhh


	4. ¡Eres el mejor chupando!

Lamiendo hacia abajo siguiendo la ardiente vena, llegue hasta el inicio de sus bolas que tenían un olor extraño y un sabor raro. Le susurre  
— ¿Qué más?  
—Quiero… —Los dedos de Derek se apretaron en cabello tirando fuerte—. Quiero que… —El tirón en mi cuero cabelludo añadió un toque exquisito de salvajismo y placer al fuego abrasador en mi pene —Mierda, quiero que me folles. ¡Que me machaques duro y que me llenes de tu semilla!  
OKEY. WTF. AVE MARIA SANTÍSIMA Y PURISIMA. No creí que fuera para tanto y casi comienzo a reírme, pero con la seriedad del caso. Esto me pasaba por no ir muy seguido a la iglesia. ¡Uy! me imagino la cara del padrecito cuando le diga que chupe una polla y que me gustó hacerlo. Seguro me enviaría a pasar tres meses rezándole al cielo.  
— ¿Quieres que te meta mi polla?— le dije en el segundo que saque su pene de mi boca.  
—Sí. Stiles….Yo…He. He soñado con esto por mucho…Por favor hazme el amor duro y fuerte— Se veía tan necesitado y como uno esta tan bueno, pues decidí ayudarlo. Pero que conste que lo hice con la intención de tener la mano amiga a alguien que necesitaba derramar su placer.  
Esta vez, en vez de chupar y succionar, preferí lamer pues al rato de mamar la quijada duele así que saque la lengua y comencé a lamer el falo rojo de placer que se levantaba ante mí.  
Cuando las vibraciones en el cuerpo de Derek se hicieron más fuertes supe que era el momento de ponerse serio y dejar de jugar. Deslice mis labios llenos de saliva, para darle más placer y mire sus ojos mientras jugaba con su cabecita. Chupe con fuerza. Succionando su agujerito para que disfrutara más. En ese momento llegue a la conclusión de que debía satisfacer y ayudar a Derek.  
Yo gemí de placer cuando saboree la salada gota de pre semen con mi lengua y luego Derek comenzó a tensarse y a mover sus caderas. Chupé lo mejor que pude, y si las mamadas fueran calificadas yo me sacaría un diez.   
Oí los gemidos de Derek y sabía perfectamente bien que aquello ya era demasiado para hacer que se corriera y comencé a moverme más ya más rápido presionado mis labios por toda su polla.  
—Oh, Stiles…Lo haces muy bien. Sigue así. — me animo.  
Oyéndole, comencé a pensar en que aquello me hubiera parecido asqueroso hace unas horas pero whao, se sentía bien estar conectado con el pene de otro chico mediante tu boca. Comencé a pensar en lo asombroso para Derek verme embarrado con su semen resbalando por mis labios. « ¿Podría hacerlo?» « ¿Tendría nauseas?» « ¿Podría causar que se ahogara y arruinar el momento?»  
Después de uno segundos en grabarme el sabor de su polla salada llegue a la conclusión de que lo haría.  
— ¡Ohm, Rayos! Stiles…me…voy .Ah Ahhg— esa fue la única advertencia que recibí antes de que Derek me llenara la boca de su semen y joder que asco. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me mantuve ahí. Con su pene latiendo y expulsando su corrida dentro de mí. Justo encima de mi lengua. Fue la sensación más horrible que había sentido. Eso era baboso y agrio, algo dulce pero salado, picante y resbaloso y tibio. Necesitaba tragarlo y lo hice. ¡Ya que chucha, me la trague y estaba buena!  
He probado mi semen cuando me corro y normalmente tiene un sabor agrio, y dulce. El de Derek era más dulce que el mío y me encanto tenerlo bajado por mi garganta.  
Nútreme más Derek Hale  
Yo me retire y lamí mis labios tal cual puta de prostíbulo. Me levante hasta quedar sentado en la cama y ver a Derek con sus ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar. Sudado y con su mirada fija en mí. Saliéndome, trate de recuperar el aliento que me olía a semen espeso y blanco y relajar los músculos de mi mandíbula, pro que realmente dolían después de mamar. Pensé en que sería lo siguiente. Yo estaba asustado.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Oh joder, ¡Dios mío! —Derek jadeó mirándome completamente cansado, tomando aire—. ¡Jodida mamada que me has dado! ¡Increíble! ¡Eres el mejor chupando!  
— ¿Si?— le dije acostándome junto a él.  
Me encontré junto a él admirando y tocando su piel sedosa. Él estaba cansado pero yo aún estaba calientito sobando su pecho y pasando mis dedos por sus tetillas. Me acerque más junto a él y olí su cuello y cabello. –Siempre estas oliendo tan bien—le dije.  
— ¿Enserio? Estoy asquerosamente sudado. Hemos corrido y tu mamada me ha dejado deshidratado.  
—Lo sé—Toque su pezón— Incluso me gusta tu sudor— lleve mi nariz hacia su axila mientras le tocaba el pecho.  
—Ahora es mi turno de jugar contigo. Dijo mientras me agarraba las muñecas y acostados en la cama las puso por sobre mi cabeza. Paso su lengua por la piel sensible de mi axila haciéndome cosquilla. Tenía casi dieciocho pero soy cosquillado e algunos lados. Yo era demasiado sensible allí y comencé a retorcerme cuando el dio una mordida en mis vellos mientras amaba mi polla sobre mi josckstrapp.  
—No te muevas— me ordeno mientras seguía clavado en los vellos ocultos bajo mi brazo.   
Luego el me beso. No quería besarlo, ya que yo sentía que con eso pondría la poca hombría que me estaba quedando pero abrí mi boca para recibir sus labios. Joder, incluso sentí y probé mi sudor en su lengua mientras el masajeaba mi pene.  
Me quede acostado viendo el cielo blanco del techo de Derek. Yo le había chupado la polla y la verdad, no era tan malo como pensé que sería. De hecho ni siquiera fue malo. Sentí un leve dolor en mi mandíbula pues meterse semejante trozo de carne en la boca no era nada fácil. Su sabor fue lo que más me impacto y de hecho me sentí como hechizado. Debería hacer una encuesta para chupar pollas y saber a qué saben.   
Lo sé. En estos momentos mi inflexible heterosexualidad esta inclinándose hacia un lado.  
Derek estaba besando mi cuerpo y me hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando. Toco mi vientre del cual me sentía poco orgulloso. Yo soy flaco y pálido como un anémico. Me sentía como un fideo en su cama. El dejo pequeños besos en mis costados haciéndome sonreír pues parecía estar agradeciéndome. Era divertido y caliente.   
—Vamos pequeño— Me dijo y mi corazón latió luego de escuchar aquello. Me había llamado pequeño y eso era nuevo para mí— Una ducha hará todo mucho más fácil.  
—Como digas Gran Hale— le dije levantan tome y a medio camino el me levanto en sus brazos y puse me cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus latidos suaves y constantes hasta que llegamos a su baño.  
Bastante limpio en comparación con su patio que era un asco y parecía abandonado. Cualquiera que pase por el bosque pensaría que esta es una casa abandonada y embrujada, pero lo que se encuentran dentro es muy diferente a lo que hay afuera; Aquí hay calidez.  
Había un inodoro, un lavabo, un espejo de cuerpo entero pegado en la pared y una tina de baño.  
Jamás había visto una tina de baño y era tan grande que entraríamos los dos sin ningún problema.  
De hecho ni siquiera sé por qué pensé que entraríamos los dos, ya que el baño era algo privado, pero al parecer esta vez lo compartiría con Derek Hale.   
Todo era blanco y olía muy bien, como si nunca hubiera sido usado.  
No hubo erotismo cuando bajo mi jockstrap. Lo deslizo con delicadeza mientras se agachaba delante de mí. —Levanta una pierna y luego la otra.   
Sus manos tocaron mis piernas con mucho amor y él, desde el piso me sonrío y abrazó mis piernas susurrando —Gracias.  
Abrió el agua tibia y la bañera se llenaba, con cuidado me metió dentro y me dejo reposar, sintiendo como el agua subía por mi cuerpo relajándome y haciéndome entrar en un estado de calma. Mis piernas estaban estiradas dentro del agua y el arrojó al agua algo de perfume y jabón. La verdad es que olía muy bien y sentía que todos mis músculos entraban en sensaciones relacionadas a la paz corporal. Aun sentía el sabor de su semen en mi boca cuando él se metió a la bañera, justo detrás de mí y con sumo cuidado se ubicó. Su pene estaba pegado a mi espalda y yo recostado sobre él. Paso sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas y me abrazo contra él, quedando juntos.  
La sensación de tenerle así era abrumadora, íntima y pacífica al mismo tiempo. No me había dado cuenta de lo morboso que podría ser estar así con otro hombre mucho más grande que tú. Se los recomiendo chicos. Con una esponja el lavo mi cuerpo y lo fregó mientras me enjabonaba y me acariciaba.   
Cada cierto tiempo ponía jabón líquido en la esponja y luego la frotaba en mi pecho, espalda y cuello. Bajo el agua, toco mis bolas y mi pene, acariciándolo y limpiándolo. También limpio mi trasero lo cual sí me pareció algo jodidamente incómodo y algo vergonzoso. Sus dedos sobre mi entrada hacían que solo me avergonzará y quisiera salir, a pesar de que esa sensación no era mala, de hecho se sentía bien.  
—Eres lampiño aquí atrás— dijo invadiendo mi espacio anal un poco con su dedo índice bajo el agua. De hecho creo que solo introdujo su dedo un poquito, quizás solo hasta tener un centímetro de su dedo metido en mí.  
—Sí. Eso creo— respondí muy nervioso.  
— ¿Te gusta lo que hago?— me pregunto. Me daba miedo aquello y se me hacía incómodo. Muy incómodo. Al punto que mi erección se había apagado por completo. Se me había desinflado el pito y mis mejillas ahora estaban rojas de vergüenza y no de placer.  
—No— le dije, pues aunque se sentía bien, se me hacía algo desagradable y un tanto humillante. Obvio en esos momentos no había descubierto lo que se sentía que te jugaran allá atrás. ¡Ja! Si supieran llegue a un punto de calentura tan grande que le pedí a Derek que me metiera la botella de agua que había traído en la mañana, pero eso se los contaré más adelante.  
Dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego en el cuello, dio una última caricia a mi ano con sus dedos y se retiró.  
Me acarició con tanta dulzura que quería quedarme con el metido en la bañera el resto del día pero él me pidió que saliéramos para seguir haciendo ejercicios, y es que yo si quería hacerlos.  
Nos secamos y nos quedamos desnudos en su baño. El me abrazo por detrás y me puso frente al espejo. Me sonroje cuando recordé lo que le había hecho al espejo de mi casa.  
Me puso de lado y pude ver que mis nalgas si estaban buenas. Siempre yo tan narcisista. Derek se agachó frente a mí sonriendo muy tiernamente. Lo miré y me perdí en sus ojos.  
— ¡Oh No!— dijo lento— No me mires a mí. Míranos en el espejo.  
Y eso hice comencé a ver nuestra imagen en el espejo de él tocando mis piernas y luego agarrando mi pene dejando un beso en la punta. Beso hasta el último lunar que tengo en mis piernas y en las partes que el boxer oculta. Vernos así era tan excitante, sobretodo ver mi cara cuando Derek dejaba un besito caer en mi piel.  
Derek se detuvo y me llevo a su cuarto y todo era tan silencioso que solo se oían nuestros corazones latir.  
Estar solo en la casa de Derek en pleno bosque alejado de todos era muy caliente. Él dijo que nunca nadie viene por ahí y mucho menos nos vería ya que en su casa todas las cortinas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Me acosté boca arriba en el piso y trate de hacer las abdominales, y aunque me dolía el vientre desde la décima, llegue a la numero veinte que Derek me había propuesto.  
Derek a mi lado haciendo flexiones de pecho mientras su berenjena le colgaba cual fruta madura. Cuando el levantaba su cuerpo su pene subía y cuando bajaba, sus bolas y polla tocaban el piso y eso me pareció gracioso. Pues tenía una polla muy apetitosa. Enseguida se me vino a la cabeza la idea de vivir con Derek y hacer estas clases de "ejercicios" todos los días.  
—Y bueno Stiles... ¿Qué te pareció chupar la polla de un chico?— dijo aun haciendo flexiones  
Yo me reí ante aquello, pues mi erección ya se había ido y amenazaba con volver —Bastante rica y saludable— le dije mirando mi pene necesitado. Gracias a Dios bendito me los había recortado un poco  
—Tragaste todo mi semen. Eso es digno de aplaudir.  
—Gracias— le dije mordiéndome los labios y recordando el sabor amargo de su crema en mi boca.  
Derek siguió con sus ejercicios y dijo —Nadie nunca me lo había chupado como me lo hiciste hoy.  
—Supongo que eso es bueno— le dije mirándolo.  
—Muy bueno. Tragaste todo mi semen. Eso me gustó mucho Stiles.  
—Estaba necesitado— Me reí— El semen tiene proteínas y es saludable para la piel.  
Me asombró que él no tuviera erección alguna, yo ya la tenía regordeta y mis mejillas comenzaban a arder en vergüenza. El seguía haciendo ejercicios haciéndose notar por los quejidos que soltaba de vez en cuando.  
Me había dicho que lo cogiera. ¿Estaría jugando?   
¿Estaría solo forzándome inconsciente a mí a descubrir? ¿Trataba de homosexualizarme?  
Me preguntaba si así como gemía ahora, gemiría mientras le hago el amor y lo cojo de las caderas y me vengo dentro de él. ¿Gemiría al sentir que me derramo en su interior?  
Cuando se detuvo por fin le mire. ¡Joder! Derek era un chico muy atractivo. Su nariz, el color de sus ojos, su piel dorada, su sexy cabello, sus labios. Su voz, su casa y su cuerpo. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él era perfecto.  
—Quiero intentar algo nuevo— dijo —Solo quédate como estas y no te muevas.


	5. Hueles tan bien Stiles

No me moví para nada. Mi espalda pegada al piso y yo viendo el techo. Él se levantó y puso sus piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo. Prácticamente se acostó sobre mí, con su cintura sobre mi cabeza y tomando en cuenta de que su pene colgara sobre mi rostro. Comenzó a hacer flexiones nuevamente y su pene tocaba mi cara y luego se alejaba. Volvía a tocar mi cara y luego se alejaba. Era tan caliente ese ejercicio que se me paró al instante.   
Su pene golpeaba mi boca, mi nariz, mi barbilla y yo me acomode para verla mejor. Su pene era hermoso como el resto de su cuerpo.  
Las piernas de Derek no estaban sudadas, pero su piel brillaba un poco pues ya empezaba a entrar en calentura. Vi todos los vellos de su pelvis, de su peluda entrepierna y me di cuenta de que en la punta de su pene había una gota de un líquido.  
¿Derek se estaba meando?   
Pues no chicos. A pesar de que él no tenía una erección, estaba excitado y cuando la gota resbaló desde su pene a mi labio superior, no dude ni un segundo, y sacando la lengua lo probé: Presemen, el mismo sabor que había probado antes.   
—Derek.  
— ¿Si?  
—Estoy muy caliente— cerré mis ojos por vergüenza y cuando los volví a abrir su rostro estaba frente al mío. Se había movido y reacomodado sobre mí.  
—Eso es bueno— dijo.  
—Déjame besarte— le pedí sin pensar exactamente en qué era lo que yo quería.   
—Eres heterosexual Stiles. No puedes pedir a otro hombre que te bese— él dijo mientras se acercaba para oler el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.  
—Por favor bésame— le pedí de nuevo.  
— ¿Seguro? ¿No eras heterosexual?  
— ¡No sé si soy heterosexual ahora!— prácticamente grite— Pero sé que en estos momentos quiero chupar tu lengua y probar tus labios. Quiero saborear tu saliva, perderme en tu aliento y recorrer tus dientes con mi lengua. Quiero disfrutar del placer del ser besado por alguien de mi mismo sexo.  
Y es que quien no se ha imaginado un beso con alguien que tiene la misma cosita que vos.   
—No se diga más— Me dijo cerca de mis labios.  
Y me beso.  
Fue un beso suave y tranquilo. Sentí sus labios abrazar a los míos y humedeciendo mi boca. Fue caliente y amoroso y me siento orgulloso de saber que mi primer beso homosexual fue con Derek Hale.  
Se agacho nuevamente hacia mí y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez yo moví mis labios atrapando su labio superior chupándolo y sintiendo su bigote a medio recortar. Luego baje a su labio inferior y lo chupe. Su labio era tan suave y húmedo que me hizo adictivo chuparlo, lamerlo y pasar mi lengua sobre él.  
Luego abrí mi boca para recibir su lengua alojándola en mi boca mientras intercambiábamos fluidos. De tierno paso a ser un beso húmedo y salvaje. Gemí cuando entre sus dientes mordió mis labios estirándolos. Chupo mi lengua y la lamio. Sentir esta clase de humedad jugando en mi boca era espectacular.   
Antes yo había besado a cinco chicas antes y no había sentid ese cosquilleo en mi cuello ni en mis bolas.  
Mientras Derek succionaba mi lengua el acariciaba mi vientre y yo tocaba su pezón derecho.  
Yo sabía que los hombres tenían ciertos puntos que les calentaban y las tetillas eran uno de esos puntos. No me pregunten como sé eso.  
Cuando se separó de mi boca yo aun seguía con ganas de más besos. Quería más y lo necesitaba.  
—Creo que nos hemos saltado la parte del desodorante— dijo cuando dejó mi boca.  
Rayos habíamos comenzado a sudar y ni lo había notado.  
— ¿Tú crees? A mí no me molesta tu olor. — le dije siendo honesto porque Derek en ese instante olía a limpio, acido, algo húmedo y picante.   
—Ni a mí el tuyo—dijo levantando mi brazo y viendo si había sudado.  
—Tienes unas axilas muy lindas.  
—Creo que ese es un cumplido— se agacho y dejo un beso suave —Tomando en cuenta que todo el mundo ignora las axilas.   
Luego pasó a mi pecho e hizo dibujos con su lengua por mi cuello. Mi polla estaba jodidamente caliente y tirada sobre mi vientre erecta y dejando liquido pre seminal en mi vientre.  
Beso mi ombligo y mi pelvis. Yo veía la escena acostado de como Derek se servía de mi cuerpo, besando, lamiendo, probando y degustándolo.  
Entre sus dedos tomó la base de mi pene y lo levanto dejando un hilo de pre semen que iba desde mi rojizo glande hasta mi vientre. Lo acaricio un poco y luego se acercó a lamer el presemen que se había derramado de mi polla.  
— ¡Santa madre de Dios!—Me dijo.  
Yo me asuste. ¿No le había gustado? ¿Sabía mal? Quizás le parecía asqueroso y me puse rojo. Esa desventaja de los pálidos. Nos ponemos rojos a una velocidad luz.   
— ¿Qué pasó?—Le pregunte mientras el parecía saborear mi sabor en su lengua.  
—Esto es puro manjar de los Dioses del Olimpo— dijo y me alivio.  
—Menos mal. Pensé que no te había gustado.  
Paso nuevamente su lengua en mi vientre por donde había estado el pre semen antes.  
— ¿Stiles?  
— ¿Si?— pregunte mirándole.  
— ¿Alguna vez te han hecho una mamada?  
—No. Soy netamente virgen por todos lados. Jamás me han hecho una— Lo cual era verdad. Muchas chichas no me habían dado ese placer de saber que se sentía y por lo que había ocurrido hace un rato con Derek supuse que una mamada era lo más genial que se le podría ofrecer a un necesitado como YO.  
— ¿Me dejarías ser tu primer mamada?  
— ¡Sí!— me entusiasmé— Por supuesto. Chúpame Derek— le dije tratando de ser erótico.  
Derek aun sostenía mi pene levantado por la base y se acomodó entre mis piernas, las cuales separé dejando que se ubicara entre ellas.  
—No puedo creer que voy a mamarte.  
—Ni yo. Será la primera vez que alguien lo haga— Mi voz salía pesada y ronca. Sentía mi garganta seca.  
Derek me sonrió y se agacho a pocos centímetros de mi pene y soplo un poco y eso FUE JODIDAMENTE INCLREIBLE.   
Si lees esto hazle eso a tu pareja y lo volverás loco. Más seguro que nunca Derek se agacho para chuparme y...  
Y el comenzó a chuparme. Jamás en mi vida me habría imaginado lo que se sentiría sentir una boca y unos labios hambrientos lamiendo y mordiendo mi polla.  
Lo primero que sentí fue como Derek, con su lengua tomaba una pequeña gota de presemen acumulado en la punta de mi pene. Sentir su lengua húmeda tomando algo de mí de aquella parte prohibida para hombre fue tan excitante y caliente verlo así. Acariciando mis partes con su lengua expresándole reverencia y amor a mi pene erecto mientras me hacía navegar en el mar de su lengua.  
Levante mi cabeza y me sostuve sobre mis codos viendo como Derek podía con toda mi polla dentro de su boca. Su barba hacia fricción en la piel de mis testículos y me hacía sentir sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. El, mirándome tomo mi pene de la base con sus dedos y sin despegar su mirada de la mía lamio desde mis testículos hacia el frenillo para luego pasar al glande y engullir mi pene por completo en su boca.  
—Madre Mía— solté inconscientemente al verlo tomar mi polla en su boca.  
Sentí como mi pene se abría paso en su garganta y a él ni siquiera le parecía molestosa la sensación. Sé que le agradó sentirme tan profundo en su garganta. Un par de veces intente mover la cadera para ir más profundo pero supe que eso le podría incomodar así que decidí mejor no intentarlo más. Con su lengua hizo círculos en la cabecita de mi pene y luego bajo a mis bolas nuevamente.  
Derek con su boca cerrada, toco todo mi pene como si estuviera examinándolo y besándole de vez en cuando. Me sentí tan caliente y pulsante por lo que hacía. Paso sus labios por la base de la corona de mi polla y me escucho gemir, porque me miro.  
El quería chuparme más. Y yo moría pro que lo hiciera.  
Subió por mi pene y se animó a tomar la cabeza de mi polla en su boca. Después levanto su mirada hacia la mía. Yo estaba en otro mundo, como logo, experimentando algo que Derek me estaba mostrando. Estaba atento y expectante a lo que venía y tenso por lo que podría suceder. Derek abrió sus labios y muy lentamente uso su tibia lengua para tocar la piel de la cabeza de mi verga.  
—Oh, Dios…—gemí cuando sentí la pequeña succión que le hizo a mi glande mientras presionaba el agujerito con su lengua. Derek era un maestro con su lengua pues sabía exactamente donde ponerla y donde presionarla.  
Otro gemido muy bajo ya agonizante salió de mi boca al sentir como tremendo macho me hacía una mamada y se comía mi polla.  
Derek levanto su cara sacando mi pene de su boca y presiono desde la base hasta la puta haciendo que una gota de mi presemen saliera. La tomo en su dedo y la extendió hacia mí ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me probara?  
Su dedo se introdujo en mi boca y el sabor, que ya había probado antes se me hizo familiar. Ligeramente salado, agrio y algo dulce. Yo creer mi boca registrando mi propio sabor de presemen por un momento más. Ciertamente no era para nada asqueroso ni repugnante.  
Usando mis dedos, esta vez yo dirigí mi pene hacia su boca para que siguiera mamando. Mis caderas se elevaron otra vez para profundizarme en su boca y más del pegajoso presemen salió de mí en su garganta.  
—Me está dando la mejor mamada del mundo.  
—Mnnn…Derek me chupo profundo haciendo jueguitos con su lengua en mi pene y ensalivándolo todo. Era asombroso ver como su nariz acababa en mi pelvis. Era tan profundo y excitante ver aquello.  
—Cuando gimes mi pene vibra como si tuviera vida propia—le dije.  
— ¡Mnnnnn! ¡Mnnhhhhhhhh!  
— ¡Ah! Derek, ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que se siente que tú me hagas esto?  
Puso su nariz justo en mis bolas y aspiró profundamente.  
—Santa Cachucha— El aspiró de nuevo y gemí.  
Con sus manos separo mis piernas y ubico su rostro y comenzó a lamer ahí justo donde comenzaban mis bolas.  
Yo estaba mejor que en cine 3D viendo, sintiendo y oyendo todo de forma directa, y es que Derek chupa como los dioses. Menuda mamada que me estaba dando y yo agonizando de sentir su cálida boca ensalivar mi pene y ahora él se dedicaba a oler mis bolas.  
—Hueles tan bien Stiles— me dijo y yo pedí.  
Derek se acomodó entre mis muslos y siguió en donde había dejado mis bolas húmedas y ensalivadas.  
—Ah. Mucho mejor. —Yo relajé mi espalda y tomé el oscuro cabello de Derek mientras estaba atendiéndome, pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello, comencé a subir a un encantador clímax. Derek presionó suavemente mis testículos, hasta que él encontró su camino hacia mi culo. Sin penetrarlo, Derek masajeó debajo de mis bolas, justo sobre mi anillo tenso.  
—Lámeme ahí— suspire al sentir su lengua pasar por mi bola derecha. Derek siguió jugando un momento más con mis bolas y me miró fijamente.  
— ¿Aquí?  
— Más abajo— dije humillado y rojo— le die tomento con mi índice y el pulgar la base de mi pene para señalar a Derek.  
Derek lamió mi glande y siguió rosando sus labios de seda contra mi pene. Derek se rió y chupo mi glande de nuevo.  
Ósea...solo estoy curioseando. Nada más. Quería ver que se sentía.  
—Tienes un pene jodidamente hermoso y rico, pero… ¿Quieres que te chupe aquí?— Me pregunto pasando su dedo índice por el lugar donde se unían mis dos nalgas. Ahora disfrutaba un poco ante el toque morboso al cual me había negado hace rato en la bañera.  
—Por favor...— gemí cuando con su dedo hizo algo de presión en todo el centro de mi ano— Por favor.


	6. Mete tu pene dentro de mí ahora

Derek acunó mi trasero levantándome las piernas para dejar mi entrada completamente libre ante su boca sedienta de mi cuerpo. Sentí algo de vergüenza por haberle pedido eso, pero yo solo quería experimentar.   
Sentí un golpe de placer cuando desde el inicio de mis testículos deslizo su lengua hasta quedar ante mi expuesto agujero. Jugo con su lengua ahí y gemí como puta.  
—Aghhhhhh— solté un gemido al sentir como Derek acariciaba mi entrada con su lengua, frotándola con delicadeza. Yo trate de sostenerme al piso, porque Derek me estaba volviendo loco con lo que me estaba haciendo ahí abajo.  
—Stiles— Derek se apartó y me miro—Eres impactante.  
—Derek…—sus ojos estaban tan llenos de placer que literalmente me comía con la mirada.  
—Su voz fue suave, calmada y con delicadeza me acaricio el vientre. Se volvió hacia mí para confrontarme y besando mi cabello, me murmuro junto al cuello.   
–No haremos nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo.  
—lo se Derek.  
Derek acuno mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Probé y deguste su lengua húmeda y tibia que me hacía sentir cosquillas en mi cuerpo enviándome a un mundo de placer y del cual no quería regresar.  
Nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos y Derek estaba sobre mí. Su enorme cuerpo cubría el mío y me besaba metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de la mía. Nuestras lenguas se movían en una suave danza húmeda, yo me sentía en el cielo.  
Derek pasó sus manos por la piel sedosa de mis costados hasta llegar a mis caderas mientras acunaba mi trasero que entraba perfectamente en su mano. Como si estuviera hecho para él. En ese mismo instante hacia presión sobre mí, haciendo que nuestros miembro erectos de rosaran entre sí completamente baboso y calientes con vida propia. Comenzamos a frotarnos hasta que no aguante más y mi liberación fue liberada en entre el vientre de Derek y el mío. Gemí y llore porque nunca había sentido algo igual todo era tan caliente y morboso que no quería que acabara allí. Cerré mis ojos recuperándome y luego sentí la lengua de Derek degustar del semen esparcido por mi vientre,  
Después de un momento Derek me llevo a su habitación y terminamos en su cama. Entremezclábamos confortables caricias con besos. Amorosos, suaves y excitantes besos. Retire el cabello de Derek de su frente, sintiendo el calor y el sudor. —Oh Derek, estoy en el cielo.  
— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Hacer el amor contigo— seguramente yo parecía drogado.   
— ¿Sexo?  
—No ni no me quieres  
—Yo te quiero mucho— tomo mi mandíbula y me beso y juro haberme probado a mí mismo haciéndome gemir nuevamente.  
— ¿Tienes las cosas? ¿Debo dilatarte? Siento mucha vergüenza nunca he tocado el culo de un chico  
—Tampoco habías tocado el pene de otro chico y mucho menos le había hecho una mamada— Yo reí al darme cuenta de que era cierto— Si tengo las cosas. Tranquilo Stiles— me dijo. Tomo mi mano y la beso y luego comenzó a chupar todos mis dedos. Uno por uno y yo sentí como su lengua lamia desde mi uña hasta la base de cada dedo. Su boca era jodidamente caliente.  
—Quiero cogerte Derek Hale  
Derek froto su pene erecto contra mi pierna.  
—O… ¿Quieres hacer algo más? ¿Algo para entrar más fácil?  
—No lo sé. Pero quiero sentirme dentro de ti.  
Yo estire mi mano y tome su polla. Caliente, gruesa, húmeda y vibrante. Era todo tan íntimo sobre su cama y confortable.  
—Se siente muy bien sentir como la agarras—me dijo.  
— ¿Si?  
—Sí.  
Derek apoyo su cabeza en su brazo, acostándose junto a mí.  
Gruñendo, ligeramente más confiado, yo envolví mis dedos alrededor de él. Eso pulsaba en mi mano. —Tienes un pene realmente grande, Derek. Es tan grande y caliente.  
— ¿Lo tengo? No sé con qué lo comparas.  
—Con el mío. — yo me reí. Y es que su polla si superaba la mía tanto en largo como en grosor.  
—Tonterías— dijo sintiéndose algo avergonzado mientras acariciaba mi rostro y yo su verga  
—No puedo creer que esté acariciando el pene de otro hombre— Aquello era nuevo para mí. Jamás habría pensado que eso estuviera ocurriendo realmente y mucho menos con el amargado de Derek hale, que ahora era todo un chico que me atraía y que me hacía tener erección tras erección, pues ya se me había hinchado el pene de nuevo.  
— ¿Odias hacerlo?  
—No. No odio hacerlo. Es solo no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Soy heterosexual y no voy tocando las pollas de otros chicos por la calle.  
— ¿Puedo tocar el tuyo?—Me pregunto  
—Sí. Me preguntaba por qué no lo hacías— le dije mirando como su mano se alistaba nuevamente para tocarme.  
—No. En absoluto. No quería sobrepasar tus límites. Acabas de tener un orgasmo  
—Quizás he sido demasiado atrevido al pensar que puedo joder contigo. —Vi la mano de Derek bajar a mi pene. En el momento que hizo contacto yo siseé cuando un estremecimiento de placer subió hacia mi columna—. Wow.  
—Se siente muy bien. —Derek exploró mi pene lentamente—. Tengo la extraña sensación de que el tocar tu pene me haría correrme.  
—Lo sé. Es como si sintiera que no son tus propios dedos y de cualquier manera te estás tocando. Es muy caliente estar así  
—Algo como eso.  
—Pero no es como eso. Que toques mi pene se siente mucho mejor que cuando me masturbo. Me estás volviendo Loco Derek.  
Derek se acercó más a mí, manteniendo el agarre contra mi pene y sosteniéndolo como si su vida dependiera de lo bien de debía tratarlo  
—Déjame joderte. Por favor— me pidió  
—Ya te dije que sí. —Derek lo besó usando su lengua para trazar la boca de Dylan.  
—Dame el condón.  
Derek se rio y fue en busca de un condón en un cajón de su anaquel.  
— ¿Enserio quieres cogerme Stiles?  
—Si estoy seguro. He oído que se siente igual que coger con una chica.  
Pues…coger a un hombre es extremadamente más rico—dijo acercándose y acostándose boca abajo en la cama –Pero… es más rico ser cogido por un chico. Hay un centro de placer ahí dentro de nosotros que muy pocos se atreven a descubrir. Se llama próstata.  
Me quede con curiosidad y me levante para acomodarme entre las piernas de él.  
— ¿No bromeas?  
—Claro que no. he tenido experiencia en esto y sé que es increíble. Incluso puedes correrte sin siquiera tocarte.  
Yo destape el lubricante y vertí un poco en mi mano   
— ¿Me sentiré bien haciendo esto?— le pregunte.  
—Muy jodidamente bien, solo cúbrete bien de lubricante.  
—Claro— le dije acariciándome el pene enfundado en el condón— ¿Te pongo un poco en el culo? – le pregunté—  
—No puedo alcanzarme desde aquí. ¿Te molesta? – me pregunto. Él estaba acostado boca abajo con sus piernas separadas y con sus ojos cerrados abrazando una almohada.  
—Supongo que no, dado que seré yo quien se joda a semejante hombre.  
—Stilinski.  
—Lo siento ¿Estas molesto?— le pregunte aun acariciándome.  
—No. No estoy molesto. Me muero de ganas por sentir como un virgen se entierra en mí para poder sentirnos como un solo cuerpo. Esa idea me hace pensar en correrme. Mira. –Se movió y me enseño su pene, el cual ya había dejado una enorme mancha de presemen en la sabana. Se acomodó nuevamente y sonrió cerrando sus ojos.  
—Yo también quiero que estemos unidos de esta manera. Amo el pensar en tener mi pene dentro de ti, créeme Derek  
—Bueno. No puedo esperar. No puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá que un virgen me folle.  
—Trataré de hacerlo bien.  
—Tu solo disfruta, encuentra el ritmo y solo síguelo. Si te cansas me debes avisar.  
—Lo haré.  
Yo me acomode sentándome en mis talones entre las piernas abiertas de Derek. Tomando el lubricante puse algo de aquel líquido en mis dedos y los regué sobre su abertura. Metí un dedo por que así vi que hacían en las porno. Y Derek grito abriendo sus ojos y yo saque mi dedo de ahí.  
—Joder lo siento, no fue mi intención. Fue sin querer. Perdón. Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
—Descuida. Solo ve lento. No he cogido como en dos meses – me dijo levantándose un poco para acomodar la almohada debajo de él.  
Con la punta de mi dedo bordee el ano de Derek y busque valor. Esto era muy extraño para mí.  
Tímidamente con mi dedo índice, lleve el lubricante al anillo de Derek, quien cerro sus ojos y levanto sus grandes caderas en respuesta a lo que hacía. Yo no podía creer su reacción. Derek me había lamido ahí antes y se sentía muy bien y aquello me había dejado con curiosidad, así que ya luego le diría a Derek que me despeje toda curiosidad que tenga.   
Mordiéndome el labio empuje la punta de mi dedo contra Derek y suavemente fue entrando en su interior.  
Yo estaba dilatando a Derek Hale.  
— ¡Santa Mierda!— Derek se ahogó en un gemido abrazando aún más la almohada.  
—Oh, debes estar fingiendo— le dije mientras detuve mi dedo a medio camino.  
— ¡Empuja más!  
Con un poco más de confianza metí mi dedo sintiendo como su interior se amoldaba a mí de dedo.  
— ¡Ahgggg! Tus dedos son muy largos y se siente muy bien.  
— ¿Estas engañándome cierto?  
—No. No lo hago. Esto es una maravilla. Créeme. Mete tu pene dentro de mí ahora.  
Yo creí que mi polla explotaría por ver la desesperación de Derek ante aquello de que pidiera mi pene tan pronto. Poniendo más lubricante en su entrada trate de meter otro dedo, al cual, el anillo de Derek recibió con placer. Su interior era suave y caliente.   
Yo froté su interior con más fuerza.  
— ¡Auhhhgggg! Toque su próstata sin intención alguna y Derek gimió. Repetí la acción y el volvió a estremecerse. Me quede con la boca abierta y me acomode lo más cercano a su agujero y cuando retire mis dedos rápidamente lo llene con mi polla era la primera vez que metería mi pene en alguien y esto me ponía a mil.  
Sin resistirme al grandioso agujero de Derek, me hundí ene l sintiendo como sus cálidas paredes anales le daban la bienvenida a mi pene. –Oh Dios Mío— Empecé a empujarme lentamente en él, mientras estaba mordiendo el labio y con la boca semi abierta.  
Derek bajo su mano hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarse con demasiada urgencia pues su leche ya amenazaba con ser liberada.  
— ¿De nuevo Derek?  
Derek ni alcanzo a contestar cuando momento a derramarse ensuciando las sabanas de su cama y gimiendo. Aquello hizo que las paredes de su ano se contrajeran y apretaran mi polla haciéndome gemir, pues su presión anal ya era lo suficientemente buena y exquisita. Mi pene reventaba sus intestinos y sentía una leve succión dentro de él.  
Me empuje en su interior más duro y más rápido, viendo el cuerpo de Derek recuperarse del segundo orgasmo. Él estaba acostado aun, respirando con dificultad y su espalda sudorosa. Fue tanto mi atrevimiento que me agache aún más y lo tome del cabello, haciendo salir mi parte salvaje mientras Derek soltaba un –Ahhhhh.  
—Derek, te sientes tan bien— le dije entre los suspiros que soltaba durante mi embestida.  
Baje un poco la velocidad, puesto que no quería correrme aun y ya estaba algo agotado.  
— ¿Cansado?  
—Un poco. Podemos cambiar de posición.  
Me salí de él y esta vez me acosté en su cama sintiendo como su semen mojaba mi espalda. Y no me pareció repúgnate ¡Bitches!  
Esta vez Derek tomo mi polla en sus dedos y se sentó sobre ella. Lentamente y mostrando un ligero dolor en su rostro se deslizo hacia abajo hasta que sentí los vellos de su trasero contra mis bolas. Yo estaba enterrado en él y se aproximó a besarme.  
—Esto me gusta tanto Stiles.  
—Me lo imagino. A mí me gusta estar enterrado en ti.  
Es se quedó sin moverse, esperando a que su ano se acomodara a esta nueva posición. –Me encanta sentirte dentro. He estado con muchos, pero ninguno como tú.   
— ¿Enserio?  
—Si Stiles. Tú tienes algo caliente. Tu rostro, tu pálido cuerpo, el sabor de tu pene y tu olor son cosas que jamás había encontrado en un solo chico. Gracias por follarme. Gracias por dejarme ser el primero.  
—De nada gran hale— baje una mano hacia su trasero y toque sus nalgas bañadas por ligeros vellos espesos.


	7. Eres un chico travieso Stiles

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Stiles?  
—Sí. Claro Derek.  
—Dime cosas sucias. Por favor. Hazlo.  
No se diga más. Le di una nalgada y lo obligue a levantarse de mi pene para volver a clavárselo.  
Comenzó a moverse y le di otra nalgada.  
—Eres un sucio Derek.  
—Oh, sí lo soy. Lo soy por ti.  
—Cabálgame. Clávate en mi polla.  
—Sí. Sí. Eso hago— dijo levantando su trasero y volviendo a clavarse en mí. Aquello hacia que mi glande acariciara su próstata y le diera más placer. Era asombroso como dos hombres podían darse placer de esta forma.  
—Eres una perra sucia. Mira cómo te tragas mi polla por el trasero. Apuesto a que te has comido muchas pollas por atrás— le dije mostrándole mi excitación y haciendo lo que me pedía. Ser sucio.  
—Oh, si Stiles –Me dijo cuándo cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca para respirar— Soy un sucio. Castígame.  
Le di unas nalgadas cuando mi polla se clavaba en él. Era tan caliente. Jamás había pensado en que a una chica le gustaran esas cosas y mucho menos a un hombre. Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que alguien disfrutaría que le hicieran eso y que a mí me calentaría tanto hacerlo.  
La polla de Derek estaba erecta y cuando saltaba en mi golpeaba mi vientre dejando un regadero de presemen en mi abdomen. Tal parecía que Derek era una máquina de lubricante pre seminal.  
—Quiero que te claves mi polla hasta el fondo. Eres un chico malo Gran Hale.  
—Soy muy malo. ¡Castígame!  
—¡ Toma! ¡Toma! Le dije levantando mis caderas y yendo más dentro de él.  
— ¡Ahh! ¡Oh! ¡SI! –gemía Derek cada vez que se clavaba en mi polla.  
—Quiero que me chupes el culo y que te trajes mi semen. Eres un sucio Derek Hale.  
— ¡Santo Dios! Lo soy.  
—Quiero escupirte y tirarme pedos en tu cara.  
—No te pases de verga— Derek se detuvo a medio camino de mi polla, pues tal parece que la idea de los gases no le había gustado. Pero él me estaba pidiendo ser sucio y yo solo lo estaba siendo.  
—Yo…Lo siento. Me excite demasiado.  
—Descuida— el volvió a retomar su marcha y le machaque el trasero como había pedido.  
Luego cambiamos de posición y acostado detrás de Derek lo penetre un montón de veces. Amos estábamos cubiertos de sudor y respirando entre gemidos. Yo estaba agotado y mis piernas me dolían ya un montón. Era tan caliente su interior que no quería salirme de él.  
—Ohh Derek—Gemí en su costado—Ya casi estoy ahí.  
—Yo igual. Cuando estés listo avísame.  
Empuje unas cuantas veces más sintiendo el placer inundar mi cuerpo. — ¡YA!  
Entregándome a su unión me empuje aún más en su interior para gritar como mis testículos se vaciaban dentro.  
No aguanté más y el término mientras se masturbaba. Yo termine en su interior llenando el condón. Y el término en su mano. Su ano hizo esas contracciones y exprimió mi polla hasta dejarme seca. Oyendo nuestros gemidos como animales salvajes escuche como ambos llegábamos al clímax de nuevo.  
No me salí de él. Deje que por sí sola mi polla se desinflara y fuera expulsada de su canal. Lamí la parte posterior de su cuello agradeciéndole lo que habíamos hecho.  
Jadeando, yo me estremecía cuando mi pene se fue expulsando de su ano. Respire las abrumadoras hormonas de la combinación de nuestros cuerpos sudoroso combinados con el toque picante y dulce del semen.  
Me estremecí al ver a Derek con una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos cerrados.  
Como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán, luego de pegar un buen palito que termina en un orgasmo riquísimo, sigue una fase de resolucion, es decir de calma, amor ternura y esas cosas.  
Y así fue.  
Nos quedamos acurrucados desnudos con nuestras vergüenzas colgando entre nuestras piernas, bueno, más bien MÍ vergüenza, porque la polla de Derek era mucho más grande que la mía.  
El hecho, fue que nos quedamos acostados uno al lado del otro respirando y muy cansados y al ver la cara de Derek supuse que se había quedado dormido. Yo sabía que estaba agotado así que lentamente me deslicé fuera de la cama.   
Me sentí bien pero mal. Es algo así como cuando a las mujeres las visita San Andrés una vez al mes por que mis emociones venían y bajaban por segundo. Era como un paraíso en una tormenta. Había tenido mi primera vez con un hombrezote guapo y atractivo. ¿Yo? ¿Yo lo cogí? ¿Yo se la metí?  
Fui a la cocina desnudo y avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Joder. Estaba en problemas. Ósea, lo había disfrutado, pero yo… Stiles Mieczyslaw Hetero Stilinski había tenido un revolcón con Derek Amargado Hale.  
Una vez en clases de biología la profesora dijo que el más gay era quien la metí y no quien se la dejaba meter y esas cosas son de las que se le quedan impregnadas en la mente a uno como una mancha de vino en una camiseta.  
¿Qué pensaría mi padre si se enterara de lo que había pasado en la casa de Derek? Seguramente iba a matarme. Pero, lo disfrute, ósea fue bueno, caliente, sentí placer, y…quería hacerlo. No me sentí obligado ni nada pero esa fue mi primera vez y no fue con una chica.  
Derek seguía durmiendo mientras me servía un vaso de agua.   
En su nevera había de todo. Jamás había visto una nevera tan llena. Enlatados, atún, quesos de marca, pollo, mermelada de piña, botellas de whisky, uvas, pepinos y zanahorias y aquellos vegetales me llevaron a pensar que Derek se las había metido, y no precisamente por la boca. Una vez vi un video en donde una chica se metía un pepino y una zanahoria, que vegetariana ella, seguro tenía una ensalada en su interior.  
Yo había visto porno de muchos tipos. Siempre toda heterosexuales y una que otra vez algún trio en donde dos chicos se cogían a la rubiecita nerd del salón que acababa siendo más caliente que un carbón encendido.   
Créanme chicos, a veces los más calladitos del fondo del salón son los terribles que escriben esas cosas sucias entre dos hombres en datada. Ya nada es tabú con esas cosas del Wattpad. No es que yo haya leído eso…me lo han contado.  
Luego de haber tomado el vaso de agua para rehidratarme me dirigí a su baño y abrí el agua tibia y la deje correr. Rápidamente todo se llenó de vapor y comencé a tirar gotas de loción de coco que encontré en el aparador, encima del lavabo. Mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos en el agua Derek se aproximó sigilosamente detrás de mí, de puntillas para ser exactos y con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido.   
─BUU─ Grito ese engendro detrás de mí asustándome.  
Yo andaba todo nervioso por lo que había corrido, de hecho las piernas aun me temblaban y se le ocurre ¿Asustarme? Mi reacción fue girarme rápidamente y darle un puñete en la nariz.  
Me di cuenta de mi mal acto y le pedí disculpas rápidamente, pues el golpe había sido sin querer y sin intensión de hacerle daño, púes al parecer le había dado fuerte porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no porque le hubiera pegado fuerte, sino porque esa es una parte sensible.  
Les daré un Hetero─Stilinski Tip: Si algún día están en un bar y alguien les busca pelea, denle directo en la nariz lo más fuerte que puedan, eso generara mocos y lágrimas que llenaran sus ojos y podrán salir huyendo antes de que les alcancen.  
Lo abrace pues al parecer le había dolido mucho, pero me calme cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme y sus sollozos calmarse. Uff, de la que me había salvado. Yo no quisiera vivir con la culpa de haberle hecho daño a Derek.  
─Tú tienes la culpa Derek. Yo no quería golpearte─ le dije contra su pecho.  
Y el rió. Al menos no le había roto el tabique ni había escurrido sangre.  
─ ¿Preparaste la tina de baño?  
─Si─ le dije ─Lo hice para ti.  
─ ¿Si?─me pregunto con una mirada de amor en el rostro─ Derek era muy guapo, pero muy rudo a veces, aunque esa personalidad ruda se había ido por completo.  
─Si hombre─ le dije poniéndome detrás de él y abrazándolo por la espalda a la cual pegue mi rostro y sentí por primera vez las putas mariposas en el estómago.  
Odio las mariposas en el estómago o todo eso del amor, así que pensé en tomar mucha agua para que se ahogaran y murieran, y se me fueran las ideas románticas sobre Derek.  
─ ¿Te gustaría meterte conmigo en la bañera chico guapo?─ me pregunto con su voz varonil y excitante. Me sonrojé y tímidamente. Mis planes de cuidarme del amor estaban fallando. ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! HAY QUE ABANDONAR MISION me dije a mi mismo.  
– ¡SI!─ Tal cual chica enamorada que se moja porque la tocan.  
Me metí con él y hablamos de todo. Desde como construyo su casa y de su familia para luego pasar a mis estudios y las cosas que me gusta coleccionar. Fue una charla muy amena. Por primera vez sentí a Derek tan abierto…Bueno, de hecho la segunda vez. Porque yo ya lo había dejado estiradito.  
Mientras el me escuchaba me acariciaba el cabello y dejaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza y frente. Yo jugaba con sus venas, pues se le notaban bajo la piel. Disfrutamos de aquel momento tan íntimo y luego salimos.   
Derek seco todo mi cuerpo y lamio una que otra gota de agua sobre mi piel con su lengua.  
Me presto su desodorante y una camisetilla gris sin mangas. Su camiseta me quedaba muy grande, pero no me importaba, puesto que olía a él y me sentía cómodo. No me puse nada de ropa interior puesto que Derek había dicho que nadie venia pues no me importaba andar en pelotas por la casa. Mi culo solo estaba cubierto por la camisa de Derek. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentía cómodo y no me avergonzó de que él viera mis piernas paliduchas con lunares.  
Como yo sabía hacer tallarines sin tallarines me propuse a hacer la comida. Revise la nevera de Derek decidí preparar algo rico para ambos y así llegue a la conclusión de que sería divertido cocinar juntos.   
Hicimos lasaña con queso y jamón. Ambos colaboramos entre risas y uno que otro roce. Derek estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado y sin camiseta y yo sin querer, obvio sin querer, a veces vía como su salchicha se movía como liberada de la presión de sus bóxers.  
Serví dos porciones grandes y Derek destapo una de sus botellas de champagne y brindamos.  
─Brindo…─ dijo el levantando su copa, cosa que yo también hice─ …Porque el pequeño Stiles está creciendo y poco a poco está haciendo todo un macho descubriendo los placeres que su cuerpo le puede experimentar mientras se entrega al placer de un buen hombre como ¡YO! ─Hizo énfasis en el levantando las cejas ─Que está dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que el pequeño desea.   
Finalizó y chocamos las copas y bebimos. Sin embargo, me quede pensando en lo último que el había dicho; Estaba dispuesto a enseñarme todo lo que yo quisiera. Joder. ¿Podría yo ir más lejos? ¿Se enojaría si le pidiera una repetición? ¿Me haría gay si le pidiera que me dejara chuparle la pija de nuevo? Por qué siendo honestos eso me había encantado: la textura, el olor y su sabor todo lo que jamás imagine lo encontré en la polla de Derek.  
¡Uy que rico!  
Cuando terminamos de comer recogí lo platos y me dispuse a lavarlos. Yo estaba limpiándolos bien, perro Derek me abrazo por atrás y de repente mi erección comenzó a digi─evolucionar.  
Me dejo besos en el cuello mientras yo trataba de poner el jabón quita grasa con fresco olor a lavanda y limón que deja tus platos con un delicioso aroma y libre de bacterias y que además protege tus manos.  
Poco a poco me agarró más fuertes mientras sus manos fuertes me presionaban contra él y sentía su pene en mis nalgas. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que el tipazo me proporcionaba, y es que Derek era tan caliente que el hecho de verlo respirar me hacía poner cachondo ¡ahora imagínense si el me tocaba!  
─Levanta tu camiseta y sostenla con tus dientes.  
Eso hice. Levante la camiseta y las sostuve con los brazos y metí la parte delantera y me la metí en la boca. Mi trasero quedaba expuesto para él y se aprovechó de aquello y yo lo disfrute.  
Comenzó dejando uno que otro beso húmedo al final de mi espalda y comienzo de mis nalgas, luego beso mis nalgas, y ¡Que parte tan sensible son las nalgas! Daba mucho placer y mientras yo me sostenía contra el mesón cerré mis ojos simplemente dejándome ir para comenzar de nuevo y dejando los platos sucios a un lado.  
Era comenzada la tarde cuando Derek me nalgueo. Sentí su mano darme un suave azote.  
─Ahhhg─ gemí, esta vez recostándome sobre el mesón.  
Luego escuche otro golpe y mi trasero lo sintió más fuerte que el anterior. –Podría golpear este trasero el resto del día y no me cansaría.  
─No creo tener un trasero bonito.  
─Créeme Stiles. Lo tienes. Es tan redondo…─él me dijo pasando su gran mano por toda mi pompa─…y pálido.  
─Gracias─ le dije y escuche su mano romper el viento y darme otra nalgada.  
Yo estaba excitándome, pues siempre había visto porno heterosexuales en donde las chicas querían ser nalgueadas y ahora yo ocupaba el lugar de aquella chica. Mi trasero poco a poco comenzó a arder y a quemar y lo más sorprendente de aquello era que no quería que Derek dejara de golpearme el trasero. Me sentía cada vez tan pequeño y que las nalgas en vez de ser un castigo era un incentivo por lo que yo había hecho antes.   
Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, tal parecía que Derek seria el macho dominante ahora, y la verdad eso me agradaba.  
─Más duro─ le pedí, y su golpe me azoto aún más.   
─ ¿Te gusta? Eres un chico travieso Stiles.  
─Dame más y por favor─ dije con mi último aliento─ ¡No te detengas!


	8. ¿No puedes tomar mi polla entera?

Y eso hizo. Me dio diez azotes más que iban en ascenso. Diez golpes que me demostraron que el placer en algunos casos iba acompañado de unas buenas nalgadas. Me asombre al sentir una lagrima recorrer mi rostro, pero no era de dolor, era porque había encontrado la gloria n los azotes. Derek se fue y luego sentí el click de una foto.  
─Para el recuerdo. Créeme Stiles, tienes un trasero hermoso.   
─ ¿Puedo ver la foto?  
El acerco su celular hacia mí, y allí estaba yo, totalmente pálido, con la camisetilla gris subida hasta mi media espalda y mi trasero expuesto y de color rojo.  
Tal parece que Derek estaba emocionado de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Luego de aquello me levante del mesón en donde estaba recostado y me puse de pie. Sentía el hormigueo y el ardor quemar cada vez más mi piel, pero la lengua de Derek, quien se agacho tras de mí me calmó lamiendo la calentura que sus manos habían dejado en mi trasero.  
─ ¡Oh mi Dios! Eso es tan bueno Derek.  
─ ¿Sí?  
─Sí. Esa vez Derek saco su lengua para lamer todo mi glúteo y sentir aquella lengua traviesa humedeciéndome el trasero solo me quería hacer ir por más.  
─ ¡Mas!─ tal parece que Derek sabia donde tocar y como tocar, pues me estaba volviendo loca. No hubo parte de mi trasero que no fuera lamida por su lengua.  
Ya tenía mi polla tan erecta que no me había dado cuenta que estaba lubricando con una gran cantidad de presemen, y gire mi cabeza para ver a Derek en el piso con sus ojos cerrados lamiendo y degustando de la piel de mis nalgas. Su entrepierna tenía una gran mancha húmeda que se veía oscura, y es que Derek lubricaba como burro, y mucho más ahora que no tenía boxer puesto.  
Con cuidado, y sin estropear el trabajo linguistico que Derek le daba a mis nalgas, tomé el presemen que tenía en el glande de mi polla entre mis dedos y lo acerque a mi rostro.  
Disfrute del olor de mis presemen y luego me lleve los dedos húmedos a mi lengua degustándome a mí mismo.  
Yo tenía tantas ganas de pedir algo, pero tenía vergüenza y miedo. Pero quería hacerlo. Rápidamente pensé en que Derek había confiado en mí al punto de lamer mis axilas y ahora yo debía confiar en él y decirle las cosas sin tapujos.  
─Derek, puedes parar un momento.  
Él se alejó de mis nalgas con una mirada asustadiza en sus ojos ─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te duele algo?  
Yo le sonreí, pues me había dado la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Con una de mis manos toque mi trasero completamente húmedo por la baba que Derek me había dejado ahí atrás. –Yo he visto algunas porno y a veces las chicas se comportan de una manera muy rara.  
─ ¿Cómo “rara”?   
─No, se cómo decirte eso…  
─Stiles, solo dímelo. Te dije que yo hoy te enseñare todo lo que tú quieras.  
Solté un suspiro. –Esas chicas se meten cosas por atrás y yo quería...─ No dije más, pues el hecho de que yo haya agachado la cabeza y hubiera cubierto mi cara con mis manos, le hacía saber a Derek que yo estaba muy avergonzado.  
─ ¿Quieres que juguemos con algo atrás de ti?─pregunto muy inocente.  
Con mi rosto aun cubierto solo moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa. Poco a poco baje mis manos para ver a un Derek indeciso frente a mí. Quizás estaba pensando en que le daba asco o que yo era un puto. Sus labios se fueron hacia un lado mientras su mente maquinaba como tratando de encontrar que decir luego de lo que yo le había dicho.  
Derek se alejó para abrir la nevera y mostrarme las cosas que tenía y que se podían meter por atrás. –Mis favoritas son las bananas, las uvas, y zanahorias.

10  
¿Quién hubiera sospechado que a Derek le gustaba tanto la ensalada de fruta? ¿Quién hubiera sospechado que yo ahora estuviera pidiendo que me metieran algo por atrás?   
Mi padre no estará nada feliz en que su único hijo haga este tipo de prácticas, pero todo sea por el bien de descubrir mi sexualidad. Y es que todos pasamos por eso, primero nos da miedo decir “pene”, luego nos tocamos los “penes”, luego queremos vivir jalándonos el ganso para después querer coger lo que se mueva. Y es que dicen que los hombres de mi edad son como el colibrí; solo quieren andar de flor en flor, y luego, ya a los setenta años son como el cóndor; con dolor aquí y con dolor allá. Así que por ahora quiero disfrutar de mi sexualidad ¿Sera eso posible?  
Entonces, yo seguía atónito viendo todos los vegetales que Derek había llevado a la sala pues queríamos estar más cómodos. Derek había puesto las frutas y vegetales en un plato cuadrado blanco; y por la humedad que tenían las frutas en la cascara, se podría decir que estaban frías, pues se habían formado gotitas en la piel de estas. Yo me había sentado en uno de los muebles y me había desnudado. Derek, por otro lado, se puso unos jeans, pues una de sus fantasías era jugar con el trasero de alguien mientras usaba un jean.  
Yo estaba nervioso, pero aparentemente nada apodia calmar mi calentura y algo de fruta interna quizás lograría refrescarme.  
Derek llevo una de sus manos para acostarme en el mueble largo y yo solo me deje ir. Iba a comenzar todo de nuevo. El grandulón froto su mano por mi esternón y luego por mi pecho. Fue hacia una de mis tetillas y la pellizcó entre sus dedos. Tiro un poco y mallugo mi tetilla con caricias suaves.   
Derek sonrió cuando lo vi. –Eso se siente bien─ le dije lamiéndome los labios ─¿Me la vas a clavar duro y fuerte cierto?  
Derek soltó una carcajada al ver a alguien como yo pidiendo aquello –Solo quizás si te portas bien y eres un buen chico.  
─ ¿Solo quizás? –le pregunte algo decepcionado.  
─Claro. Solo espere que la calentura no me gane porque tengo tantas ganas de empujarte contra una pared y clavarte mi polla sin preparación alguna en tu trasero –Me dijo.  
Mi polla estaba erecta y roja. El presemen brillaba en mi glande y yo ya quería que Derek empezara su labor. Desde donde yo estaba podía ver como una mancha húmeda de presemen se acumulaba sobre donde la punta del pene de Derek terminaba bajo sus jeans.  
Yo gruñí por ser un calenturiento, porque por primera vez se me hacía tan excitante ver a alguien manchado de presemen, pero lo que más me gustaba de aquello era el olor, pues hacia cosquillas en mi interior y me impulsaba a desear más. Derek paso una de sus manos por sus abdominales excitándome más y definitivamente no había nada mejor que ser la sumiso de alguien como Derek.  
El paso una de sus manos por mi vientre y luego con sus uñas semi cortadas aruño mi pecho, dejando marcas rosadas que se intensificaban con el paso de los segundos. Sus ojos ardientes de placer se fijaron en mí, viendo hasta el mínimo movimiento que hacía. Sus dedos bajaron y fueron hasta unos pocos vellos que se arremolinaban en mi ombligo. No eran muchos pero si los suficientes como para que Derek los tomara en sus dedos y los halara un poco provocando dolor y placer.  
Derek ya se había divertido con mi polla así que me di la vuelta quedando acostado en el mueble. Con sus manos tomo mi trasero y separo las mejillas de mis nalgas para observar mi entrada y al parecer le gusta mucho. No sé si las nalgas son sensibles o si mis nalgas son sensibles al toque de Derek, ya le pediré ayuda a otro amigo llamado Theo algún día. Derek paso dos de sus dedos por mi entrada y aquello me hizo reír. Se supone que esas cosas no pasen, pero me produjo mucha gracia aquello. En vista de mi mal comportamiento él me dio una severa nalgada recordándome lo que habíamos hecho antes.  
─ ¿Cómo puedes tener el culo más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida? –El pregunto.  
─ ¿Y qué sé yo?─le respondí gracioso y aquello me hizo ganar otra nalgada, pero eso no fue todo, esta vez Derek tomo mis testículos y los presiono con fuerza y cada vez aumentaba más su presión.  
─ ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!─ le pedí y el suavemente soltó el agarre dejando mis bolas rosadas sueltas nuevamente.  
Luego de que Derek sobrara mi trasero y se agachara a dejar besos en mis glúteos me miro con preocupación ─ ¿Enserio quieres esto?  
─ ¡Joder! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Ven aquí y cógeme! ¡Ahora! – Derek vio una vez más mi trasero. Su cara me decía que quería deslizar su polla en mi agujero y la verdad, yo también quería que lo hiciera. La parte delantera del jean de Derek estaba empapada abundantemente con el gloriosos y delicioso presemen inundando el aire con sus feromonas. Yo estaba seguro que podría haber lamido sobre su jean pero ahora el tenía el control de todo.  
Lamentablemente a mí no me lubrica mucho la polla. A veces logro manchar la ropa cuando duermo y me éxito y tener tu polla húmeda en las manos aumentaba el placer. Yo disfrutaba masturbarme con mis propias secreciones.  
Al parecer, la polla de Derek había crecido mucho y ya no se sentía cómodo con un jean encima. Aquella tela áspera y gruesa le apretujaba los huevos y decidió sacárselos.  
─Joder. Derek, tienes una polla muy hermosa─ Derek se lamio los labios y flexiono su polla entre sus dedos. Ver a Derek desnudo y erecto era algo maravilloso.  
─Puedes chuparlo─ me dijo y él se acercó a mí. Acaricie el largo y húmedo contorno de su polla y luego fui a tocar sus pesadas bolas. Derek me miro y yo quería cobrar venganza. Se las apreté con toda mi fuerza mientras sus ojos se ponían lagrimosos y sus bolas se tornaban de un color azul y gemía.  
─ ¡Mierda!─Él dijo. El presemen salió aún más de la polla de Derek y justo cuando comencé a pensar que debía pedir disculpas y soltar mi agarre de sus pelotas Derek dejo escapar un largo suspiro – ¡Eso es bueno!─ el jadeo con una sonrisa. ─ ¡Hazlo de nuevo!  
─ ¿Enserio? ¿No te dolió?  
─Sí─ suspiro Derek –Pero merece la pena.  
Yo arquee mis cejas y vi a Derek, lentamente sobe sus pelotas y las volví a presionar con fuerza.  
─ ¡Awwww FUCK!─ Dijo Derek como en grito. El extendió sus muslos y empujo su entrepierna hacia adelante dándome mayor acceso incluso mientras decía malas palabras por el dolor que le provocaba. Después de unos segundos lo solté y él sonrió agradecido por lo que yo había hecho.  
─ ¿Ya puedo chuparte la polla?─ le pregunte –No puedo esperar a tener esta cosa larga y gruesa metida dentro.  
Derek gimió y se sintió caliente cuando olí mi mano con la que antes había agarrado sus pesadas bolas y sus feromonas fueron directo a mi cerebro haciendo que mi cabeza se nublara de lujuria y mi polla lubricara as presemen. Frote su mano por mi cara y por mi pecho así, hasta la hora de la ducha podría oler la excitación de Derek en mi pecho. Gracias a las olorosas bolas de Derek el olor se quedaría impregnado un buen rato en mí y eso era erótico.  
Derek estaba claramente de acuerdo con que su aroma tenía algo en particular que podría hacer excitar a cualquiera. Acercó su polla aún más a mi cara y comenzó a frotar la punta de su pene contra mi mejilla y luego por toda mi cara dejando una franja húmeda de presemen.  
Mis fosas nasales habían sido activadas.  
Derek pasó todo su pene por mi cara y luego la puso sobre mis labios. –Quiero verte jugar con tu prepucio─ le dije.  
Él se encogió de hombros u agarro su polla justo detrás de la cabeza y rodo la piel suelta hacia atrás dejando libre todo su rosado glande.  
─ ¡Ahh! ¡Mierda!—le dije asombrado –Esta todo roja e hinchada.  
─Sí. No he cogido desde hace un buen tiempo─ susurro Derek, deslizando su prepucio hacia atrás y hacia adelante ante mi mirada atónita. El seguía empujando su piel en ambos sentidos hasta que cubría todo menos su punta roja y reluciente de pre semen. Empujo un poco más haciendo que el presemen de su pene se acumulara en la punta y luego retrocedía la piel hacia atrás dejando a su paso un brillo de líquido que cubría todo su glande—era todo brillante y resbaladizo.  
─ ¡Dame una bofetada en la cara!─ le dije con mi cara de emoción.  
Derek agarro la base de su erección, justo en donde sus vellos terminaban y su pene se alzaba y moviendo un poco su polla golpeo mis mejillas y luego mi barbilla sin olvidar mi frente.  
─ ¡Sí! Joder sí Hueles muy bien Derek.   
Derek olía tan jodidamente bien que el aire empezaba a emborracharme con la excitación que inundaba el aire. Derek retiro el prepucio de su pene y me lo ofreció.  
Yo gemí y abrí mi boca cubriendo mis dientes con los labios antes de que Derek metía su pene en mi cavidad bucal. Empujó su pene hasta llegar a mi garganta y el sabor salado y amargo de su presemen casi me vuelve loco. Me ahogue con su longitud enterrada en mi boca.   
─Te la vas a tragar toda Stiles─ me dijo con sus ojos llorosos y mordiéndose los labios. Sus caderas empujaban contra mí y sentía su pene deslizarse por mi lengua hasta golpear mi garganta. Mis labios abrazaban su polla y mi nariz se enterraba en sus vellos públicos. Sin embargo, cuando el empujó mas me dieron arcadas.  
─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes tomar mi polla entera?─él dijo burlonamente.  
Mi corazón latía rápido y tomando una respiración trate de concentrarme para hacer que su pene se deslizara por mi garganta, dejándome casi completamente sin aire. El mas mínimo movimiento hacia que tuviera arcas y quisiera vomitar, peo Derek fue paciente y espero hasta que mi garganta se acostumbrara a su intrusión. Luego de un rato el retrocedió unos centímetros y su pene hizo cosquilla en mi garganta y luego volvió a introducirse,  
─ ¡Oh sí!─Dijo él. –Esto es vida.  
El pene de Derek se sentía tan estrecho en mi garganta pero no quería que la sacara. Yo quería poner mis manos en sus nalgas, pero no quería molestar a Derek, pues parecía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.  
Yo trabajaba para no vomitar y Derek seguía empujado y retrocedientro en mi garganta.   
─Mierda Stiles ¿Sientes eso?─me pregunto. Yo fui más al fondo aspirando sus vellos mientras su polla iba entrando aún más en mi garganta. Yo lloraba y tenía mocos. Mi cara estaba roja y sudaba copiosamente mientras él seguía follando mi garganta. ─ ¿Sientes cómo me muevo? ¿Sientes mi palpitar? Apuesto a que he regado mucho presemen en tu estomago ahora.  
Sentí con mi cabeza solo un poco y lo mire mientras yo lloraba con su polla enterrada en mi garganta. Derek soltó un gemido, pues la fricción de la piel caliente de mi esófago contra su glande le había dado tanto placer que…  
─Voy a correrme en tu garganta.  
Mi saliva rodaba por el contorno de la base del pene de Derek y caía hacia mi barbilla y pecho. Unos movimientos más y el orgasmo de Derek comenzó. Solo basto un leve movimiento para que algo hiciera clic en su interior y que su polla comenzara a palpitar y a vibrar soltando semen que iba directo a mi estómago.  
Sentí como lo expulsaba y el olor a semen comenzó a llegarme, y ni siquiera sé cómo paso, pero percibí su olor ─Aaah ¡Aahh! UHH! ¡UGNNHH!─ gemía el mientras me alimentaba. Sentir su semen llenarme hizo que yo también me corriera, pero mi semen fue recogido del mueble en un boxer que Derek había usado el día anterior.


	9. 911

Él, agarrando la parte del boxer en donde va el pene recogió toda mi abundante y espesa mancha de semen del mueble. Ambos nos besamos, fue un beso húmedo y rudo y luego Derek puso el boxer sucio y húmedo de semen empapados por mi corrida con el cremoso borde hacia mi boca, y luego nos volvimos a besar a través de la tela masticándola y chupándola con avidez para tragar lo que hasta hace pocos minutos había estado en mis bolas.  
Acabamos cansados uno sobre el otro. El sobre mí acariciando uno de mis pezones y yo acariciando su cabello como muestra de agradecimiento.  
Ya caía la media tarde y Derek dijo que debíamos apresurarnos y ahí el decidió darme la vuelta acomodándome en el filo del mueble largo en donde una de mis piernas quedara arriba y la otra doblada en el piso. Mi trasero quedaba a su merced y esperaba que lo tratara bien.  
─Tienes el culo más suave y más limpio que he visto alguna vez─ dijo. Y nunca he visto mi trasero, ni en un espejo, ni en fotos ni nada. No es algo por lo que alguien muestre interés, pero Derek era la excepción.  
─Gracias dije con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que sentí el líquido frio derramarse entre las nalgas de mi trasero.  
─ ¿Comenzamos Stiles?  
─ ¡Comenzamos!─le dije animado y tomando un cojín para acomodar mi cabeza y estar cómodo y relajado para la ensalada de frutas que iban a hacer detrás de mí.  
Con sumo cuidado sentí como su dedo subía y bajaba por mi raja hasta detenerse justo en el medio e hizo algo de presión.  
─Stiles relajarte. ¡Vamos pequeño déjame entrar!  
Respire profundo y lo deje entrar. Su dedo frio comenzó a entrar poco a poco, sin prisa alguna y con mucho cuidado. Llego a la mitad antes de que yo gimiera; la verdad no era muy cómoda.  
─ ¿Sigo?  
─Sí. Solo dame un minuto─ esperó el tiempo necesario y era asombroso como lo que parecía incomodo iba desapareciendo pues los músculos de mi ano se iban adaptando a su dedo intruso. Cuando lo hubo metido por competo lo saco hasta la mitad y volvió a empujarlo. Dio vueltas en mi interior y dilato mis paredes internas llenando de lubricante mi entrada para poder estar resbaloso por dentro. Luego, con algo más de presión en mi entrada comenzó a presionar dos de sus dedos. Y es que los dedos de Derek eran grandes, eran gruesos y largos. Oséa, su mano podía cubrir mis dos nalgas a la vez. Imaginen tener un dedo de él pujando dentro de ustedes…eso es jodidamente difícil, p pero creo que estaba cooperando pues el segundo dedo se introdujo lentamente en mí. El busco mi próstata y la toco. Joder, ese corrientazo de placer recorrió mi columna y me hizo gemir.  
─Awhhhh─ le dije mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro –Amo esa sensación─ su mano libre acaricio mi espalda mientras sus dedos presionaban aquel punto dulce en mi interior que me hacía ver estrellas.  
─Tu próstata esté en muy buen estado…─ dijo tocándola una tercera vez─…Pero no puedo seguir estimulándola porque te correrás nuevamente.  
Saco sus dedos muy lentamente y yo disfrutaba al sentir como mis músculos les daban un triste adiós a sus dedos.  
Las frutas ya habían perdido su temperatura fría y aquello, según me explico Derek, me haría sentir mejor. El lavo las frutas y se quedaron húmedas en una bandeja frente a mí.  
Con lubricante en mano de Derek, este tomo una uva para meterla dentro de un condón que encontró en su pantalón y lo embarro de lubricante, al punto de dejarlo completamente resbaloso Como pudo la guio hacia mi agujero e hizo presión. Con algo de fuerza, no por mi estrechez, sino porque la uva se le movía de vez en cuando, entró y se perdió en mi interior. Era jodidamente extraña la sensación de tener una uva en el trasero, pero poco a poco se sintió bien.  
─Ahora relájate y puja un poco─ Me dijo Derek. Yo hice lo que el pidió y deje que la uva dentro del condón fuera saliendo poco a poco de mí. –Buen chico─ sonrió el cuándo la uva cayo en la palma de su mano.  
─Estuvo bueno. Métemela de nuevo─ Y eso hizo, ya con el lubricante del condón y de mi trasero solo la puso ahí y la presiono con su dedo índice. La uva no era muy grande, pero la sentía dentro de mí. Sonreí cuando sentí que Derek metió su dedo, empujando la uva dentro.  
No contento yo con eso, le pedí que agregara una segunda uva y la sensación de tener dos esferitas dentro de mí era genial. El condón, me protegía de que las uvas quedaran en mi interior, pero lo mejor de todo era sentir el dedo de Derek empujar las uvas aún más, quedaba ahí un rato hasta relajarme y luego tiraba lento del condón y con ello salían las uvas.  
Derek quiso más, y esta vez retiro las uvas del condón y metió una fresa con la punta hacia el frente dentro del condón. Puso algo de lubricante en mi ano y coloco la fresa, esta vez con algo más de fuerza la fresa comenzó a entrar. Cooperé bastante pues mi ano se resistía. No es lo mismo tener dos uvitas a tener una fresa puesto que esta le triplica el tamaño. La metió toda y con su dedo la guio hasta la más profundo de mí.  
─Awww─ me queje. Yo sentía mis mejillas calientes mientras Derek acariciaba mi espalda.  
─Lo estás haciendo muy bien─ me dijo antes de tirar del condón para volver a introducirlo con su dedo.  
─ ¡Joder! La fresa está tocando mi próstata─ le dije mientras yo me revolcaba en el mueble.  
Luego de unos minutos la saco. Con cuidado la saco del condón y le dio un mordisco. Yo abrí mi boca como pidiendo y metió el resto de la fresa entre mis labios. Tenía una temperatura cálida, pero salía igual.  
Esta vez tomo un plátano y lo enfundo en un condón. No era un plátano grande, pero si era grueso, muy grueso. Quizás no media más de trece centímetros, pero era gordo como el pene de Derek.  
─ ¿Te meto el plátano?  
─ ¡Hell Yeah!  
─Esa es la actitud que busco─ le puso lubricante y lo esparció por toda la longitud de la fruta y luego puso lubricante en mi trasero. –Si te duele me avisas.  
Yo asentí temeroso, pues sería lo más grande (hasta ahora) que me habrían metido por atrás. –De acuerdo.  
Colocó la punta y fue muy parsimonioso en introducirlo en mí. La curva que tenía el plátano simulaba un pene y dolía muchísimo, pero me aguante. Hubo veces en donde quería que se detuviera, pero Derek estaba tan feliz de verme gemir y quejarme que no quería que se detuviera. El plátano solo llego hasta la mitad y él lo retrocedió, dándome así un respiro, pero ni bien me relajaba por que el había vuelto a empujarlo en mi interior. Solo es cuestión de que el ano se acostumbre porque al paso de quince minutos yo tenía todo el plátano en mi interior.  
─Esto es asombroso─ dije sintiendo como la punta del plátano estimulaba mi próstata –Supongo que así se siente el pene ¿No?  
─Claro, solo que siente como el pene se mueve dentro de ti, y como esta húmedo y caliente. Tener un pene dentro de ti es lo mejor que puedas sentir. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?  
─Si me gustaría.  
─Yo te prestaría mi pene. Lo metería con sumo cuidado.  
─Tienes una polla grande y eso dolerá como el infierno.  
─No, si te sigo preparando.  
─ ¿Cómo?  
Sacó el plátano de mi interior y separo mis mejillas. No dudo en acercar su cara y dejar un beso húmedo en el centro de mi agujero. Sus dedos llenos de lubricante juraron alrededor de mi trasero hasta perderse en mi interior, me asombro lo dilatado que yo estaba pues tres de sus dedos entraron con suma facilidad y un cuarto con algo de trabajo. Ya tenía cuatro dedos ajenos metidos en mí y todos moviéndose de forma diferente y uno que otro rozando mi próstata.  
─ ¡Ah! Mierda ¡Sí!─gritaba yo pues su mano hacia presión y yo solo trataba de relajarme para que el pudiera meter más de su mano en mí.  
Poco a poco su pulgar se hizo espacio en mí y con su mano libre regó más lubricante. Sin darme cuenta, pero si con un ardor horrible en mi trasero Derek logro meter toda su muñeca dentro de mí y no la movió hasta que sintió que yo me había relajado. Jamás creí que se pudiera hacer eso.   
¡Ni en las porno lo había visto!  
Su muñeca dio vueltas en mi interior.  
─Duele un poco─ dije con mi cara roja –No te detengas.  
Derek me obedecido, era obvio que quería hacerme disfrutar. Su mano estaba enterrada en mi esfínter hasta que lentamente la saco.  
─La botella─ le dije mientras miraba la botella de agua con la que yo había llegado.  
─ ¿Qué?─me preguntó el, pues yo no había sido explícito en lo que quería.  
─Quiero que cojas la puta botella que he traído y me la metas.  
─Pero eso es peligroso─ dijo el sin considerarlo ni pensarlo mucho.  
─Pero…  
─Pero nada Stiles, está bien ser caliente, pero la botella es muy gruesa además tiene bordes irregulados que podrían provocarle daño.  
─Por favor─ le rogué. Yo estaba como drogada con mi cabeza aun pegada al cojín mirando mi botella de agua. –Ponle un condón y métemela.  
Derek con algo de coraje saco un nuevo condón y con muchísima dificultad la metió en el condón. La verdad es que se veía graciosísima. Debieron haber visto la cara de un Derek amargado sosteniendo una botella enfundada en el condón. La embarró de lubricante y esta vez me puse en cuatro patas en el mueble. Respire profundo y me relaje.   
─Aquí voy─ dijo el rozando la botella contra la piel sensible de mi ano. La presión fue casi imposible de soportar, pues estaba metiendo la parte de la tapa primero. Los condones eran de una excelente calidad, así que no se romperías. Poco a poco el empujó un poco más y mágicamente la polla comenzó a deslizarse dentro de mí, y es que después de haber tenido su muñeca dentro de mí, ya había quedado súper estirado.  
Derek lo hacía demasiado lento, por esa razón decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo yo, pues con una de mis manos tome la botella y la empuje.  
─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Maldición esto es bueno!─recuerdo haber dicho mientras yo metía dos centímetros de botella y retrocedía uno. No puedo decir que la metí por completa en mi trasero, pero si hasta la mitad. Y yo estaba orgulloso de aquello.  
Sin embargo no estaba satisfecho.  
Como la botella brillaba por tanto lubricante empuje con mi mano aún más ante la mirada caliente de Derek. Yo tenía mis mejillas rosadas sin despegar mis ojos de los de Derek comencé a decirle cosas.  
─Quiero que me cojas así Derek. Hazme tuyo. Mírame…estoy tan estirado para ti─ yo empuje mas la botella y puse una mirada de pánico en mi rostro.  
─ ¡Ahh!─ sollocé─ Ouch Derek. Me duele. Ahh. No puedo─ cuando Derek acerco sus dedos para retirar la botella grite mucho más fuerte.  
─ ¡No! No la toques. Me duele horrible. Me duele. ¿Qué hago? ─ Le dije mientras me quedaba inmóvil viéndolo.  
─Voy a llamar al 911─dijo levantándose.  
─ ¡No! ¡Intenta sacármela!  
Cuando Derek se acercó y con sus dedos toco la botella los gritos salieron de mi boca. – ¡PARA! ¡PARA!  
─Apenas la toque─ Derek estaba aterrorizado. Su rostro estaba en pánico y su erección se había bajado a ras.  
─Llama al 911─ le ordene. No quedaba de otra.   
Vi como Derek se tropezaba y corría hasta llegar al aparador de la sala por su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número y llevo el teléfono a su oído. Sus manos temblaban y estaba desnudo con mucho miedo.  
El me veía mientras yo tenía la botella hasta la mitad en mi trasero. Yo había puesto una cara de dolor terrible.  
Derek dijo algo como “Hola, sí… Un amigo tuvo un accidente… Pues… No sé. Sí. Esta consiente…. El…él estaba haciendo cosas calientes y pues….se ha metido algo por atrás y al parecer se le ha quedado atorado…. Una botella.  
Cuando Derek dijo “una botella” yo no aguante más y me comencé a revolcar de risa y a golpear el mueble con mi mano pues todo había sido una broma. Reí tan fuerte que la botella se expulsó sola dejando un “flop” antes de caer.  
Jamás había visto a Derek tan enojado. Al parecer la bromita no le había causado gracia.  
Colgando el teléfono se acercó a mí.  
Yo estaba en problemas.


	10. ¡Ja! Métela toda. ¡Párteme! Haz que esto sea memorable

No hay sensación más desagradable que saber que hiciste daño a una persona. Yo moleste a Derek y él ya tenía más de 5 minutos en su cuarto sin siquiera hablarme. Yo estaba desnudo tras su puerta suplicando perdón y explicándole que la broma de la botella atorada era una simple broma. Claro que él no se lo tomó así.  
─ ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Derek solo era una bromita!─ le dije pegando rápidamente la oreja a la puerta para tratar de conseguir una respuesta, pero el no emitió sonido alguno.  
─ ¡Vamos! ¡Joder! Dime algo─ No oí nada.  
Y es que yo soy tan cojudo que lo había arruinado. Había fregado todo. Estábamos en la cima y ahora caíamos en picada por mi culpa. Quizás debería dejar de ser tan bromista, pues esto de la broma no me estaba saliendo bien.  
─Derek, lo siento. Lamento todo.  
No hubo respuesta por parte de Derek. Fui a la sala, rendido. Tome mi jockstrapp y me lo puse. Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Derek se había enojado por mis estúpidos juegos infantiles y ahora yo debía pagarlo todo. Supongo que era lo justo. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la camiseta, Derek abrió la puerta de su cuarto.  
─Vas a darte cuenta de lo que soy capaz─ me dijo acerándose como un lobo feroz dispuesto a hacerme trizas. Tenía una trusa muy ajustada de rayas oscuras y grises. Se le ajustaba muy bien y su cola se veía hermosa. Dentro de la tela, su pene iba hacia abajo y la tela era tan fina, que incluso se podía ver las venas brotadas de su pene –Recuéstate en el mueble.  
Yo siempre me he caracterizado por ser sumamente obediente, y mucho más si es alguien mayor que me lo pide y estaba claro que debía respetar a Derek y como él es mayor que yo pues termine acostándome en el mueble.  
Me puse boca abajo y luego sentí sus brazos posarse a mí alrededor, poniendo su entrepierna en mis nalgas y comenzando a moverse muy suavemente, fingiendo penetrarme. Los movimientos se sentían tan vivos y su bulto se abría camino entre mis nalgas invitándome a dejarme llevar por él.  
Yo levante más el trasero, y no sé cómo lo hice, pero prácticamente había roto mi espalda. Mis nalgas estaban súper levantadas para que Derek jugara más conmigo. Recuerdo perfectamente como el tomo la tira principal de la parte trasera de mi josckstrapp y me sostuvo como la correa de un caballo., poseyéndome inocentemente gracias a su prenda.  
─ ¡Joder!─ le dije cerrando mis ojos y pegando mi cara más el mueble pensando en que quizás algún día sentiría vergüenza de aquello, pero no en ese momento –Quiero que hagas esto todos los días conmigo.   
─Amaría hacértelo ahora.  
─ ¿Me cogerías?  
Derek se separó un poco, y dejo de moverse. Yo pensé que la había fregado de nuevo. ¡Rayos! En esta vida lo único que se hacer es fregarla.  
Pero no  
Eso no paso. Derek estaba sacándose la polla por un lado de la trusa y poniéndose un condón. Su polla se veía muchísimo más grande de lo que había estado la primera vez que la vi. Se levantaba de sus vellos hacia adelante y estaba rígida. Derek se la embarro con algo de saliva junto con lubricante y le quedo jugosa y brillante. Seguro que yo lo iba a disfrutar tanto como él.  
– ¿Estás listo para perder tú ya perdida virginidad anal con un pedazo de verga como esta?─ dijo golpeando mi trasero con su barra de carne caliente. Y es que ver a su pene en un condón calentaba tanto que me provocaron ganas de chuparlo nuevamente, pero me resistiría. Quería que me follara duro, salvaje, rudo y sin importarle nada.   
Sentí como, sin sacarme el josckstrapp paso la punta de su pene por mi entrada que ya estaba muy abierta a las posibilidades que Derek me podía ofrecer. Solo basto un poco de presión y sentí como la cabeza de su pene entro.  
─Tú dime si te duele…─Me dijo el preocupado.  
─ ¡Ja! Métela toda. ¡Párteme! Haz que esto sea memorable.   
─Créeme Stiles. Esto será memorable─ dijo con un tono muy extraño. Como burlándose. Yo seguía con mi cabeza sobre el mueble y me agarre un cojín cercano para morderlo. Pues había visto en alguna porno que eso hacían las chicas para excitar al macho follador que las cogía.  
Cuando decidí comenzar a morder el cojín creo que una de esas pelusas o polvo se metió en mi garganta y comencé a toser. Sentía como la pelusa que tenía el cojín se había quedado pegada en mi garganta y hacia que me picara y mientras Derek me la metía yo estaba tosiendo. Completamente rojo y con la boca abierta para expulsar esa pelusa.; como gato a punto de vomitar una bola de pelos. El me ofreció un vaso de agua mientras tenía la mitad de su pene dentro, pero yo me negué, puesto que no quería que se retirara.  
Con el paso de los segundos y luego de tratar de tragar saliva, la picazón desapareció y supe que lo más apropiado seria no morder las almohadas mientras me cogen.  
Trate de concentrarme en la forma en la que Derek se iba introduciendo en mi´. Aquella parte de mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo de una forma tan apropiada a Derek que no sentía nada de dolor. Solo era algo incómodo y se sentían cosquillas de vez en cuando; y es que no puedo explicarles mejor puesto que no soy gay y no sé cómo detallarles eso.  
Sentía como su pee iba llenándome poco a poco. Centímetro a centímetro. Mi primera vez gay estaba siendo fenomenal. De pronto sentí algo de dolor y pedí a Derek que se detuviera y eso hizo él.  
Comenzó a sobar mi espalda y mi glúteos hasta que yo me sentí cómodo, le pedí que prosiguiera y el siguió metiéndose en mi camino. Y parecía que nunca iba a acabar puesto que sentía como una eternidad.  
─Ya casi esta toda─ dijo el empujando un poco más─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─ dijo suavemente.  
─Jodidamente bien Derek─ le dije.  
Derek se metía y salía poco a poco. Despacito. Provocándome cosquillas en el interior de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera quería tocar mi polla, puesto que quería concentrarme en la sensación que yo estaba sintiendo en el ano en ese momento. Supe que tenía a Derek por completo en mi interior cuando sentí su pelvis en mis nalgas y sus bolas colgar sobre las mías. Sus bolas eran casi el doble de grandes. ¡Joder! Cuanta leche producía este tipo para que sus testículos estuvieran así.  
Lleve una de mis manos hacia atrás y efectivamente, la base de su pene estaba justo en mi entrada. Mi culo debería estar demasiado abierto para tener la polla entera de Derek dentro. Retrocedió y yo con mis dedos sentí la humedad de su polla y como esta volvió a introducirse.   
─Ahora disfruta lo que te voy a dar mocoso─ saco su pene y la metió de golpe y asombrosamente no sentí dolor, solo las mismas cosquillas y el mismo placer.  
─ ¡Hell Yeah!─ le dije   
─ ¡Será duro! ¡Será memorable! Quiero que disfrutes la forma en la que te follo. Y quiero que disfrutes de tu primera vez.  
─Mierda, ya lo es. Es increíble que mi trasero se haya hecho espacio para que entres. Mi culo se ha amoldado perfectamente a cada pulgada de tu pene.  
Yo sentía como todo su pene entraba y salía casi completamente de mi trasero para volver a llenarme. Una y otra y otra vez y que rico que se sentía.  
Unas cuantas envestidas más y sabía que cualquiera de los dos podía correrse, a pesar de que sabía que ya sus testículos habían sido vaciados con anterioridad.   
─Gírate para mí, Stiles─ me dijo Derek y yo le obedecí con el propósito de experimentar todo lo que Derek me dijera. Saco su pene y yo me reacomode como él lo había propuesto.  
Derek puso uno de los cojines con pelusa debajo de mis caderas para elevarlas ─ ¿Esto se siente bien para vos?─ me pregunto ─ ¿Tus piernas están bien?  
─Muy bien─ Paso su pene por mi entrada como calentándome ─Quiero que seas salvaje. ¡Cógeme ahora! Fóllame, maldita sea. ¡Ahora!  
—Créeme, lo tendrás todo de mí Stiles. Cada pulgada que pueda introducir en ti. Tomaré cada pulgada de este culo tan bonito que tienes.  
Poco a poco pasó su pene por mi trasero y volvió a introducirse. Yo sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero no valía la pena decirlo. Ósea, jamás arruinaría el momento. Levante mis piernas y llegue a la conclusión de que el truco consistía en saber hasta qué punto se podía soportar el dolor y disfrutar de aquello. El peso de la almohada debajo de mis caderas facilitaba el trabajo y con mis piernas elevadas, Derek se calvo por completo en mí. Por primera vez él estaba en mi interior mientras nos mirábamos al rostro. Ambos estábamos rojos. Nuestros cuellos habían comenzado a sudar y teníamos la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalizados.  
─Me quiero quedar aquí contigo Derek─ me di cuenta de que me estaba gustando todas esas cosas intimas junto a él.  
─Y yo quiero que te quedes conmigo Stiles.  
El dolor aun persistía y solo decidí acostumbrarme, la excitación, mi excitación pesaba más que cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Cuando me metí la botella aprendí a resistir el dolor anal, y la verdad sentir algo real, viví, y caliente en el interior de mi esfínter, se sentía mejor que cualquier otra droga.  
Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna mientras él se enterraba en mí. El ardor se extendía desde mi trasero hacia todo el cuerpo llenándome de placer y punzadas ardientes. Quería que Derek me follara hasta acabar sudado debajo de él y que me metiera su jugosa polla hasta perder la conciencia. De vez en cuando Derek sacaba su polla y ponía más lubricante frio, el cual se calentaba rápidamente en mi interior por las fricciones del mete y saca de Derek. Parecía que solo existía la succión de mi trasero hacia la polla de Derek. El resto del mundo no me importaba en ese momento. Mi primera experiencia gay con un hombre apuesto y guapo del pueblo.  
La caliente fricción de su polla quemaba mi interior yendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras el con sus manos sostenía mis piernas hacia arriba.  
El excitante placer dominaba mi cuerpo e iba en aumento con cada penetración. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado o de que hora era, o que mes era el siguiente, ni siquiera sabía el año.  
─Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en tu polla entrando en mí.  
─No sabes lo caliente que es tu interior. Créeme que podría pasar follándote el resto de la tarde.  
Unas envestidas más y Derek cambio de posición. Esta vez él se sentó en el mueble y yo me senté sobre el dándole la espalda. Tomo su polla entre sus dedos y con ayuda de mis dedos la metió dentro de mí. Quede completamente sentado en su polla.   
─ ¡Oh Dios mío! –Él dijo cuándo me hundí más en su verga. ¿Estás bien?─ me preguntó.  
─Infiernos. Sí. Nunca me he sentido mejor.  
Yo me reacomodé sentado en el y Derek agarro mis caderas. Sus dedos presionando mi piel y comencé a cabalgarlo y él se movía de vez en cuando yendo más profundo. No hubo palabras, ninguna reconocible o entendible. Solo quejidos y suspiros. Empecé a cabalgarlo profundo, luego superficial y al final lento. Sintiendo como su glande pasaba a través de mi musculo esfínter una y otra vez y se alojaba en mi recto. Sentía su ancha cabeza alojándose en mi interior.  
Ambos olíamos a sudor, bueno, no sé por qué razón, yo olía mucho más fuerte que él. Quizás eran todas mis locas hormonas saliendo de mi cuerpo y mis feromonas conquistando el aire.  
─Siiii─ las palabras de Derek eran roncas, largas, profundas y prolongadas. Era obvio que estaba muy excitado. Su voz salía de lo más profundo de su diafragma mientras sus embestidas y mis saltos se volvieron más agresivos. Me dio una severa nalgada que solo aumento mi placer. Quería ser dominado. Quería sentirme dominado por Derek Hale.  
─Argh─ dijo Derek. Yo sabía que se acercaba el momento. Yo iba a hacer que Derek se corriera. ¡Que orgulloso me siento de mí mismo!  
─Tengo un condón puesto y no podrás sentir mi leche llenarte.  
Él dijo aquello y fue una tristeza, pero bueno, yo tenía planes diferentes para eso –Termíname en la cara─ le propuse.  
Me levante de Derek y mis piernas apenas podían estar rectos. Me sentía cansado y mis rodillas se movían intensamente. Como Derek estaba sentado en el mueble abrió más sus velludas piernas y saco el condón, dejando su jugoso pene frente a mí. Deslizo su mano arriba y abajo por su goteante polla tratando de conseguir el clímax. Paso su pulgar por el brillante glande.   
—Sí, oh sí, maldita sea, joder.  
Derek curvo sus dedos más fuerte, moviéndose más rápido, más duro y más corto, hasta que los chorros de semen brotaron de su pene hacia mi cara. Directo a mi rostro. Mi frente, mi nariz, mi boca y mi cabello estaban cubiertos por su espeso semen.  
Olía a hombre, a sudor, a lubricante. A sexo ya feromonas de éxtasis masculino. Su semen era blanquísimo, espeso como en grumos y bríllate. Olía increíble. Había olido mi semen antes, pero el de Derek tenía un olor tres veces más penetrante.  
─Ahhh─ dijo Derek rígido, colapsando hacia el respaldar del mueble. Yo aproveche y le bese la punta del semen succionando la cabeza brillante de Derek. El llevo uno de sus dedos hacia mi cara tomando una pequeña muestra de su semen para luego probarse a sí mismo.  
─Esto ha sido increíble y…—No podía terminar la frase. Demasiadas emociones colisionaban en mi interior. Demasiadas sensaciones buenas.  
— ¿Cómo ha estado tu primera vez, Stiles?  
─Muy buena, pero yo aún no me corro─ le dije.  
─Yo tengo una idea para eso─ me me dijo. Tomando un largo suspiro, él se levantó y me agarró por las axilas poniéndome de pie –Sudas mucho─ Dijo mientras masajeaba mis axilas un poco.  
─Lo sé. Lo siento.  
─Eso me excita Stiles.   
─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?─ le pregunté.  
─Me gusta algo natural, así que…Voy a masturbarte en el portal de mi casa.


	11. Orina

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco o la leche se te ha subido al cerebro?─ le dije algo asustado ─ ¡Alguien podría vernos!  
─Stiles te dije anteriormente que nadie viene por aquí. Nunca.  
Sin duda alguna eso calmaba, pero estábamos desnudos. El semen aun chorreaba por mi cara y caía por mi cuello y mi pecho. Derek debería ponerse una empresa de lácteos. Yo sería su cliente número uno. El abrió la puerta y me paró en el portal. Mis piernas se separaron y mi cuerpo se refresco por la fría brisa que ya comenzaba a correr en el bosque.   
Derek se ubicó detrás de mí, y metió mano dentro de mi jockstrap sacando mi dura y erecta verga. Estaba roja y muy húmeda. Derek la jalo un par de veces mojando sus dedos con mis jugos y luego la llevo a mi boca. Yo me estaba saboreando y sabía bien. En otras ocasiones me habría parecido asqueroso pero ahora estaba tan arrecho que podría hacer lo que fuera.  
Derek me abrazo por detrás su mano derecha paso por debajo de mi brazo y pellizcó mi pezón tirándolo y estrujándolo con fuerza. Su mano izquierda estaba en mi boca, jugando y moviendo los dedos sobre mi lengua dándome a probar mi propio semen. Luego de chupar sus dedos, bajo su mano por mi vientre. El estaba desnudo detrás de mí y yo recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás en su pecho. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. La calentura de su pecho en mi espalda y la brisa fresca en mi vientre hacían de aquello todo un mar de sensaciones. Comenzó a masturbarme estirando la piel de mi pene hacia atrás y jugando con su pulgar en mi glande que goteaba presemen, me masturbaba suavemente y luego apretaba mi pene desde la base hasta la punta. De vez en cuanto lo dejaba para acariciarme las bolas y me dejaba besos o lametones en el cuello. Lamiendo la piel salada y sudorosa que había quedado en mi luego de que me hubiera cogido.   
─Oh joder ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí!─ sentí el orgasmo crecer en mis bolas y salir expulsado en forma de semen directo hacia la entrada de Derek. Fueron seis chorros gruesos, blancos y espesos que cayeron pesadamente en el piso de madera que tenía el tipo que me sostenía para no caer. Apretó mi pene y la embarrada que quedó en su mano fue directo a mi boca. Yo el chupe probándome una vez más  
Derek se retiró de mi espalda y me beso. Fue un beso profundo y destructor de almas. Su lengua. Su saliva. Sus labios. Todo lo sentí en un instante. Amaba la forma violenta y suave que él tenía para besar.   
Se movió un poco…─ ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que esto sería memorable?  
─Si…  
El muy hijo de la grandísima polla me empujo fuera del portal y él se metió a casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Esto es para que no me hagas la broma de la botella nunca más. A ver si aprender una lección.  
─ ¡Oh! Vamos Derek…Creí que ya estábamos bien.  
─ ¡Pues no! ─gritó desde adentro.  
─ ¡Vamos Derek! Déjate de cosas y ábreme la puerta ¡Ahora! Acá afuera hace frio.  
─No─ dijo él desde el fondo de su casa.  
─ ¡Al menos dame la ropa! ¡No puedo regresar desnudo!  
Golpee la puerta un sin número de veces. A golpes. Patadas. Lo que más me asustaba era saber que estaba en un bosque y había oído historia sobre Friday´s 13, o la Llorona, Slenderman o quizá un oso. No quería morir.  
Patee su puerta y luego salí de su portal. Tome una piedra y le rompí la ventana. No tenía buena puntería pero le atine. El cristal de su ventana se hizo añicos y yo disfrute de mí victoria.  
─ ¿Pero qué cojones haces? ─ Escuche su voz en forma de eco. Volví a su portal, esquivando mi semen. Mi erección se había ido por completo y golpee, patee y grite por Derek, pero el muy machito, jamás salió.  
No tenía nada con que cubrirme el trasero ya que solo tenía mi jockstrap puesto, y eso solo te cubre las pelotas. Como lo odiaba. Grite furioso un sin número de obscenidades en su portal.   
Escuchaba claramente como Derek se reía. Estaba justo detrás de la puerta y por lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo yo sospechaba que eran las seis y cuarenta de la tarde.   
─ ¿Cómo te sientes Stiles con esta bromita que te estoy haciendo?  
─Vamos Derek. ¡Perdón! Abre la puerta. El culo se me ha erizado del frio que está haciendo aquí.  
─No voy a abrirte hasta mañana muchacho─ Rió del otro lado.  
Di golpes a su puerta y eso solo lo provocaba más y más. –Eres un gilipollas. La sangre hervía en mi interior y mis piernas apenas podían sostenerme de pie. Tenía una idea, pues si él no iba a dejarme entrar o a darme la ropa, pues debía joderlo.   
Tenía una gran cantidad de agua en mi vejiga y me obligue a mí mismo a pujar para orinar en su portal. Tome mi flácido pene en mis dedos y apunte justo en su puerta, por debajo de la quedaban como unos dos centímetros, lo suficiente para que mi orina entrara en su casa. Orine todo lo que pude. Moviendo mis caderas para abarcar la mayor parte de su portal.  
─ ¿Pero qué cojones…? ¿Te has meado?  
─ ¿No lo hueles? Es mi maldita orina. La cual he cargado todo el puto día. Te lo mereces Derek Hale. ¡Te odio! ¡Voy a follar tu maldito culo! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos! ¡Eres un Pussy Boy!─ le dije mientras aun apuntaba mi pene hacia abajo orinando.  
De pronto, vi dos luces enormes alumbrar el portal. Todo se puso claro y luego se puso normal. Oí un coche estacionarse justo detrás de mí. Luce rojas y azules parpadeaban detrás de mí y hacia que la casa y el lugar donde yo estaba se pintaban de aquellos colores.  
Derek susurro al otro lado de la puerta. –He llamado a tu padre. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho que me estas acosando.  
Mi cuello estaba rígido y muerto de vergüenza. Era la tercera vez que mi padre me veía desnudo en una situación bochornosa. Seguro que de tantas veces que él me había visto el culo, ya hasta sabia cuántos lunares tenía en cada nalga.  
Iré lentamente la cabeza y él estaba ahí. Parado junto a la patrulla con una cara de odio y repulsión. Bueno, ya había visto esa expresión muchas veces.  
Los últimos chorritos de orina cayeron de mi pene. Y me aparte tragando saliva. Levante mis brazos tal y como lo hacen los tipos malos en las películas cuando son atrapados. Papá se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba.  
─ ¿Crees que puedo soportar esto Stiles?   
─Pero…─trate de decir.  
─No quiero oír ni una sola palabra Stilinski─ él dijo. Estaba jodidamente enojado. Las venas en su cara se habían brotado y estaba rojo. ─ ¿Desde hace cuando vienes a acosar a Derek Hale?  
─Yo, pero…Yo. No. No es cierto.  
─Hale llamo a la comisaria hace 20 minutos…─ Saque cuenta y ese fue justo cuando él se enojó y se había encerrado en su cuarto. El había llamado a mi padre –…Hale estaba muy asustado por todo el escándalo que estabas armando aquí─ dijo mi padre subiendo los escalones de la entrada principal de la casa. Se sacó la chaqueta con todas las insignias y me la tiro. Yo la apañe en mis brazos y me las puse.  
Mi padre se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí, que estaba al otro lado del portal con miedo. Mucho miedo. –Lo siento pero…  
Él no me dejo terminar y ya me había interrumpido ─ ¿Sabes que si una persona es acosada puede enviar a su acosador a la cárcel y levantar una demanda?  
─Lo sé. Ya me lo habías dicho le dije irónico─ él se acercaba paso a paso. Joder me iba a matar. Mi padre me iba a golpear. Estaba furioso.   
─ ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso no te he dicho una infinidad de veces que no te metas en problemas?  
Cuando llegó al último escalón y cruzó por el piso que va directo a la puerta de Derek, este pisó la orina que yo había dejado antes y sus zapatos resbalaron. Agitó sus brazos tratando de equilibrarse pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos él se había caído al piso. Estaba tirado y por lo que escuche hasta su cabeza se había golpeado.   
─ ¡Joder!─ fue lo único que alcance a decir.  
─Es tu orina ¿Verdad?─ pregunto levantando su cabeza del suele y listo para levantarse.   
─Si…─ dije con mi mandíbula temblando─…Y eso blanquito y espesito de allí es mi semen─ le dije señalando algo de mi leche cerca de la mano con la cual se apoyaba.  
─ ¡STILES! ¡Voy a matarte!─ dijo el tratando de levantarse, pero sin darse cuenta aplasto otra mancha de semen y la mano resbalo. Él nunca me iba a perdonar luego de esto.   
Nunca.  
En ese momento Derek salió de la casa y yo supe que lo mejor sería retirarme. Sin ayudar a mi padre me levante y me fui directo a la patrulla. Derek me basureo y me dejo por los suelos y fue el quien ayudó a mi padre levantarse y también le ofreció una toalla para limpiarse. Yo podía escuchar absolutamente todo de lo que ellos hablando puesto que se habían quedado charlando en el portal.   
Le dijo a mi padre que yo había llegado hace media hora y le había comenzado a gritar obscenidades, y luego que me había desnudado para después masturbarme en su portal y luego orinar toda su entrada.  
Y todo eso era mentira. No había nada cierto en ello. Decidí arriesgarme a desenmascarar a Derek, puesto que estaba dañando mi imagen… ¡Y nadie se mete con la imagen de Stiles Stilinski!  
─ ¡El miente!─ le grité saliendo del coche patrulla. ¡Eso es una completa mentira!  
─ ¡Stiles regresa la patrulla!─ Dijo mi padre sin siquiera mirarme. Lo ignore por completo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de Derek, la abrí con algo de fuerza y entré  
─ ¡Mira papá! Ahí está mi ropa… y las futas y…─No dije nada más. Vi la sala y a mi padre asomarse detrás de mí. Todo estaba limpio, como lo había estado a las siete de la mañana cuando llegue. No estaba ni mis pantalones, ni mi camiseta, ni el empaque del condón, ni el lubricante, ni las frutas. No había nada de nada. Mi padre me agarró de la parte trasera del cuello haciendo presión.   
─ ¡Vete a la patrulla! Mi padre levantó la voz tan alto que hasta Derek se asustó.  
─No, señor Stilinski─ interrumpió Derek haciendo que mi padre me soltara de su agarre─ ¿Me permite unos momento a solas con Stiles?...Me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas?  
─ ¿Estás seguro de esto Hale?  
─Completamente─ le respondió Derek ─ ¿Podría ser en mi habitación?─ dijo respondiendo mirándome directo a los ojos. Sentí que me comía vivo y que la sangre comenzaba a subir a mis mejillas. Yo estaba desnudo, solo con el abrigo de mi padre cubriéndome hasta un poco más debajo de la entrepierna.  
Mi padre solo asintió y se quedó en la sala, aprovechando a sentarse en un mueble para calmarse. Había pasado por mucho y tenía miedo de provocarle un infarto, aunque a decir verdad era un milagro que su corazón aun funcionara teniéndome a mí como hijo.  
Seguí a Derek, quien no dijo absolutamente nada y llegue a su cuarto, nuevamente impecable, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Cerro la puerta cuando entre me tomo por detrás y me quinto el jockstrapp y lo arrojó lejos, luego hizo presión en mis hombros yo caí de rodillas al suelo.  
─Tus manos detrás─ me ordenó. Yo hice lo que el pidió. Sentía mucho coraje, pero no quería oponerme a tal macho. Era obvio que no podía resistirme al tipazo tan guapo que tenía al frente. El ahora vestía una camiseta negra ajustada a su cuerpo en donde las mangas mostraban todos sus bíceps. Era como una segunda piel amoldando su cuerpo. Tenía unos jeans azules oscuros ─ ¡Abre la boca!─ me ordenó.  
Yo muy obediente; como siempre, abrí a boca sin rechistar. Derek me hechizaba. Su olor. Su voz. Su forma de ser. Ahora era todo un macho dominante al cual estaba dispuesto a obedecer ─ ¡Baja la cremallera y saca mi polla!...Voy a hacerte lo mismo que le has hecho a mi portal─ tomé su cremallera y la baje con cuidado. Estaba fría, o quizás mi cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y todo me parecía helado. Desabroche el jean y como pude baje su pantalón un poco. Metí mis dedos en el elástico de su boxer sintiendo los vellos de la entrepierna de Derek.  
Deslicé el boxer un poco y metí mi mano derecha para sacar su pene. Yo de rodillas quedaba justo ante su polla que no estaba del todo erecta.   
─ ¡No quiero!─ le dije, pues me parecía algo muy sucio.  
─Yo no he preguntado si quieres o no…Lo vas a hacer y punto. Esta es mi revancha Stilinski, y más te vale lo hagas bien…He recordado que no me he echado una meada en todo el día.  
─ ¡Esto es asqueroso!─le dije.  
─Ya no digas nada. ¡Venga! ¡Abre la boca! Se te nota sediento.  
Con mucho recelo abrí la boca y sentí el olor de la polla de Derek nuevamente. ¡Dios! olía tan bien. Su olor me hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo fuera. Su pene semi erecto estaba dentro de mí y comencé a succionarlo, pero una leve cachetada de Derek me detuvo.  
─No es hora de chupar Stiles, es hora de respirar y beber.  
Sentí su pene hasta el fondo de mi garganta cuando los primeros chorros de orina comenzaron a salir. Primero eran leves, unos mínimos que golpearon mi garganta. Casi me ahogo pero trate de respirar y de tragar.  
Derek colaboró bastante pues soltaba su orina lentamente, ya que era la primera vez que yo hacia este tipo de cosas, porque los chicos heterosexuales no hacemos esto.  
El olor se su orina me llego y golpeo mi cerebro. Yo solo me concentraba en tragar, realmente el no había orinado en un buen tiempo. Su orina estaba caliente deslizándose por mi garganta hasta golpear mi estómago. Derek me tomo del cabello para no dejarme alejar y yo solo me dedique a beber lo que su vejiga podía ofrecerme.  
Derek se emocionaba cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, pues el sonido de su orina golpeando e inflando mis cachetes parecía excitarle, sin embargo, no note que su pene creciera de tamaño.  
Cada vez el sabor agrio se concentraba más y más. Era agrio, salado y varonil. Era la orina de Derek la que ahora yo bebía. Qué manera más humillante, asquerosa y excitante de terminar el día.  
─ ¿Está todo bien Derek?─ pregunto mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.  
─Si Sheriff─ respondió Derek. –Ya casi termino─ dijo este haciendo que su chorro de orina comenzara a disminuir y acabara. Trague el poco líquido que quedaba y el saco su pene.  
Agache la mirada, pues a pesar de que el sabor que había quedado en mi boca era grotesco, me había parecido excitante y humillante.  
─ ¡Buen chico!─ me dijo él –Como premio te prestaré algo de ropa. Fue a su armario y saco uno de sus jeans más estrechos y una camiseta grande. Me los ofreció y me vestí rápidamente. Me veía ¡Súper Guay! En su ropa. Olía a él y se sentía suave. ─ ¡Ten esto también!─ Derek estaba detrás de mis desnudo sacándose el boxer que cargaba. –Lo cargue puesto por un rato. Utilízalo esta noche. Piensa en mí Stilinski.


	12. ¡CHUPE UNA POLLA Y ME ENCANTO…! (FIN)

Tome su boxer y lo lleve a mi nariz. Olía a Derek, a su intimidad y a su esencia. Yo estaba feliz por tal obsequio.  
Recogió su jean y comenzó a ponérselo. Ambos vestidos salimos del cuarto y caminando por el pasillo me acerque más a él. –Yo no te he dejado ningún recuerdo.  
─ ¿Quién dijo que no? Tu jockstrapp está en uno de mis cajones. Lo usare esta noche, pensaré en ti mi querido Stiles.   
Mi padre se asombró al verme vestido y yo le entregue su chaqueta de Sheriff.  
─Él y yo hemos hablado y no creo que Stiles sea un chico malo; solo es algo loco y hormonal con un poco de olor a sudor y semen, pero con el tiempo se le cura. La adolescencia es una enfermedad terrible, Sheriff. Le he dado algo de ropa para que Stiles se sienta más cómodo.  
─Es un chico loco─ dijo mi padre dándome una mirada severa pero con amabilidad.   
─No levantaré cargo en contra de su hijo. No ha hecho nada malo que no se pueda solucionar.  
─Pero el vidrio…  
─Compraré uno nuevo, por eso no se preocupe.  
Salimos de la casa y Derek se quedó en el portal viendo como mi padre y yo nos metíamos en la patrulla. Menos mal ya se habían solucionado las cosas y todos estábamos felices.   
Derek se despidió con una sonrisa y saboree en mi boca el sabor amargo de su orina. Recordé sus vellos, el olor de su sudor, su legua bañando de saliva la mía, su ropa interior, su cama, su piel contra la mía, su forma de dilatarme, el sabor de su presemen, y la forma en la que me chupó.  
Tenía una erección ahora en el coche. Debí pensar en otras cosas pues esto me traería nuevos problemas y eso era lo que menos quería.  
─Estas en graves problemas jovencito─ dijo mi padre conduciendo por la oscura calle mientras sonaba la canción Fly me to the moon de Bobby Womack.  
Yo ya no quería problemas… y mi padre solo conducía serio dándome la lista de las cosas que debía hacer. Limpiar el patio. Darme una ducha. Buscar un trabajo. Traer mejores calificaciones y bla bla bla. Fue tanto el impacto de mi primera vez y de estar junto a Derek que había olvidado por completo de limpiar el polvo que mi padre me había dejado como castigo. Cuando llegáramos él me iba a dar una súper repelada y me iba a gritar.   
Yo sé que en el fondo él quiere lo mejor para mí, pero estar un poco caliente de vez en cuando no está mal.   
Claro que no lo está.  
Yo sonreí viéndole y abrí la ventanilla de coche. Hacia un frio horrible fuera, pero me encanto la forma en la que bañaba mi pálida piel que solo estaba iluminada por la poca luz de la luna que se ocultaba tras las nubes que se veían a lo alto del cielo.  
Me acomode en el asiento y saque la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia afuera y sonreí. Yo era feliz en ese momento por todo y me importaba un carajo el resto.  
─ ¡CHUPE UNA POLLA Y ME ENCANTO…!─ Grité mientras mi padre conducía y yo reía. ─ ¡…PERO SOY HETEROSEXUAL!  
FIN


	13. Epilogo

Esperen ¿Qué?  
¿Ya se acabó mi historia? No me parece justo que mi libro llegue a un final en donde yo estoy gritando que chupo pollas y que me considero heterosexual, así que le diré que paso luego. Y es que chicos, agarrasen fuerte, porque después del severo castigo y un montón de normas y reglas que mi padre me obligo a seguir, me arriesgue a volver a casa de Derek Hale.  
Imagínenme a mí caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Hacia frio aquella mañana en donde yo estaba dispuesto a volver a ceder apenas tuviera la mínima oportunidad.  
Pero les cuento bien, cuando íbamos en el auto y comencé a gritar mi sentí la los dedos de mi padre meterse en la pretina del pantalón. Tocó mi carne la cual había sido tocada por Derek con anterioridad y tiró con tanta fuerza que me fui dando contra el filo de la ventana de la patrulla. Él dijo ─Tenemos que hablar jovencito─ y yo solo le sonreía.  
─Padre, no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.  
─Claro que sí Stilinski, quiero sentarme contigo y ver a que convento o ejército quieres ir, eso sí─ dijo apuntándome con un dedo y conduciendo con una sola mano ─primero hay que hacerte un exorcismo.  
─ ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado a mí entrando en un convento? Seguro entraría envuelto en llamas mientras el suelo se parte a mis pies.  
─¡STILINSKI!─ me gritó y supe que era el momento de tomar las cosas con seriedad. Me castigó, me insultó y me reprochó como no tienen idea. Le prometí no volver a acosar a Derek Hale (cosa que no hacia aquella tarde). Tuve que limpiar la casa y me dejo hasta las 4 de la madrugada limpiando todo lo que había quedado de hacer, pero que no hice porque mi curiosidad de que Derek me enseñaran coger era mayor, y a las 6 de la mañana él ya me estaba halando del pie para enviarme a fregar trastes. Castigado 24/7 durante el resto de días que pasara bajo su techo. Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo, pero no le hice caso.  
Y si se preguntan qué pasó con la fiesta en donde Sandy y yo cogeríamos, pues no pasó. Al día siguiente de que hiciera todo lo que hice junto a Derek amanecí con dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me dolían desde los dedos de los pies hasta las caderas y de la pelvis hasta los hombros y decidí mejor llamarle puesto que tampoco quería verla.  
─¿Sandy?─le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama con el teléfono entre mi hombro y mejilla.  
─Hey Stiles. ¿Cómo estás?  
─Yo, pues…No muy bien que se diga.  
Escuche que ella soltó un gemido leve. Quizás estaba preocupada de que algo malo me había ocurrido. ─¿Qué tienes?  
¡Genial! No había planeado algo como una enfermedad así que mi cerebro trabajo a una velocidad sorprendente que dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza ─Hoy amanecí con diarrea.  
─¿Diarrea?─pregunto ella al otro lado de la línea asombrada o algo así. No pude distinguir su tono de voz, pero si imagine su expresión de sorpresa y asco.  
─Sí. Una diarrea explosiva. Muy explosiva.  
─Ouuh─ dijo ella. Yo no tendría el valor para acercármele a ella nunca más ─¿Entonces no saldremos esta noche a la fiesta?  
─Supongo que no.  
─Yo realmente quería…─Antes de que ella siguiera y me convenciera yo hablé.  
─¡Ay! Ya viene. Debo colgar. Debo irme. Adiós─ colgué y me tire a la cama a reír hasta que escuche los gritos de mi padre desde la sala.  
─¡Stilinski!─ había cogido la costumbre de llamarme por mi apellido y eso significaba una sola cosa: yo estaba en problemas. ¡NO LIMPIASTE LAS ESPORAS QUE HAN CAIDO EN EL PATIO. LEVANTA TU PESADO CULO DE LA CAMA Y VE A SOPLAR ESPORAS ¡AHORA!  
La felicidad ya no existía y los momentos de relax en casa con mi padre tampoco. Con el paso de las semanas los castigos fueron disminuyendo y rara vez el me gritaba, y súper que era el momento para romper las reglas de nuevo.  
Fui a casa de Derek. Decidí ponerme guapo, ya saben, bien peinadito, aunque no tenía mucho cabello para peinar. Me puse colonia de macho, un abrigo limpio, unos jeans ajustados, bóxers limpios etc; todo para parecer presentable. Falte a clases aquel día y tuve mucho cuidado de no despertar sospechas de mi padre.   
Sabía que Derek tenía ojos de águila y que podía verme y oler mis hormonas de adolescente a kilómetros. Así que no tuve cuidado al pisar las hojas secas de los robles del bosque. Llegué a su puerta y recordé mis secreciones tiradas en el piso hace dos semanas antes de que llegara mi padre y callera sobre ellas.  
Toque hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.  
El vestía una camiseta gris muy ajustada al cuerpo que parecía estar hacha para su medida. Las venas de su brazo adornaban todos sus brazos que junto a sus músculos me invitaban a pecar de nuevo.  
Bendito sea Dios. Yo no puedo pensar en eso.  
─No pensé en verte tan pronto Stiles.  
─Ni yo creí volver aquí luego de que dijeras que te estaba acosando.  
─Fue un momento de debilidad Stiles. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero…No tenía otra escapatoria. Tu padre podría enterarse y todo se hubiera agravado.  
Bueno, ahí tenía un punto a su favor. Respire y le mire. Era tan guapo. Tan caliente. Cada vello de su barba y cuello había sido ubicado en el lugar correcto ─¿Puedo pasar?─ le pregunté.  
─Pues….es que…La casa está algo sucia, ya sabes…  
─Derek, no hay excusas. Yo podría ser tu mucama por unas horas.  
─¡No! No quiero traerte problemas. ¿Por qué no regresas mañana? Tendría todo limpio y listo para ti.  
Okey. Derek me ocultaba algo. Se hacia el loco y el que no quería recibirme y ahí me di cuenta. Una voz. Unos pasos detrás de él. Y una mano posándose en su hombro.  
Su tío. El hermoso y maduro Peter Hale. Todo un daddy y yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciendo todo esto, ósea, mi putería ha alcanzado limites inimaginables de pasividad. Peter tenía una camiseta blanca ajustada, la tela era semi transparente en algunos lados, además dejaba ver algo del vello canoso en su pecho. Tenía una barba de tres días y unos labios finos. Sus arrugas a los lados de los ojos simplemente lo hacían ver más apuesto y varonil apuesto a que deja muchas vaginas húmedas por donde pasa.  
─¡Ahhhh! Así que tienes visitas Derek─ le dije sin dejar de mirar a su tío.  
─Oye Derek ¿Este es el chico del que me hablaste?─le preguntó Peter a Derek.  
─Sí. Este es tío. Pero ya se va─ me dijo antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta en mis narices, sin embargo su tío se lo impidió. Vi como los músculos del mayor se tensaron al abrir la puerta.  
─Derek me ha hablado de ti y quisiera ver si lo que me ha dicho s verdad.  
─¿Qué le ha dicho Derek sobre mí?─le pregunte mientras le daba una mirada severa a Derek. Si él ha dicho algo falso o vergonzoso de mí se las va a ver muy caro.  
─Pues podríamos hablar dentro si quieres─ el me ofreció. Ahora yo había cambiado de opinión. No quería entrar y todo se había vuelto tenso. Una parte d mi quería irse y otra quedarse averiguando que había dicho Derek sobre mí.  
─¿Qué ha dicho su sobrino de mí?  
─Pues que eres muy bueno haciendo ejercicios y que no te cansas muy fácilmente─ me sonroje inmediatamente al recordar todo. Una risilla se escapó de mi cara mientras veía al mayor.  
─¿Solo ha dicho eso?─le pregunté mientras agachaba mi mirada algo tímido.  
─No. También dijo que la chupas de puta madre y que tienes un culo apretadito y que gimes como perra mientras te la clavan salvajemente. Muy raro para considerarte un heterosexual. Me gustaría enseñarte algunos ejercicios que yo sé y mi sobrino no. Si deseas podríamos hacer ejercicios juntos.  
Sentí mareos, náuseas, vergüenza humillación, pero al mismo tiempo me ponía caliente la idea de escuchar al mayor de los Hale hablándome así. Solo tenía que hacerlo y dejar de pensar tanto ¿Qué era lo peor que me podría pasar si lo peor ya me había pasado?  
Me di cuenta de que era tan puto que dibujaría un pene con marcador líquido y lo borraría con la lengua.  
Me di cuenta que para comer un hot-dog me arrodillaría.  
Me di cuenta de que podría ser tan puto que ni el reggaetón podría describirme.  
Me di cuenta de que podría masticar condones saborizados en vez de chicle.  
Me di cuenta de que yo sería capaz de apagar la luz temprano para que el cuco me coja.  
Me di cuenta de que sería capaz de no echarme el shampoo en el cabello, sino en la boca.  
Me di cuenta de que quizá no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos, pero sí en cuatro.  
Cuanto salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que la mano de Peter estaba sobando la entrepierna de Derek, que ya se veía algo abultada. ─ ¿Practicarías ejercicios con nosotros?─ me pregunto Peter.  
─ ¿Quieres Stiles?─ me inquirió Derek.  
─¡HELL YEAH!─ entré y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.


End file.
